Wishing For Love
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: [A/U] Gray es un hombre de 27 años que nunca ha experimentado el amor en su vida, pero todo cambia cuando aparece una chica triste y Gray accidentalmente hace contacto con ella. Un misterio tras otro envolverá a Gray a partir de ese momento.
1. La Chica Triste

**Wishing For Love**

Capitulo 1

La Chica Triste

Una tarde más el profesor Fullbuster impartía sus clases de literatura. Una clase en la que pocos alumnos prestaban realmente atención y había otros que les encantaba la clase.

Como de costumbre el profesor Fullbuster vestía su saco gris junto con una camisa blanca y corbata de rayas azules combinado con un pantalón gris y unos guantes blancos.

-Bien, entonces esta parte es importante. En este párrafo, para transmitir el fuerte amor de los protagonistas, el autor los puso en situaciones críticas y mientras ambos protagonistas consiguen superar estas situaciones con éxito, encuentran el verdadero amor que no pudieron encontrar en sus vidas -explica el profesor con un libro abierto en su mano derecha -crea un sentimiento de satisfacción para el lector que observa estas acciones. Esto significa que esta pieza el amor verdadero es... -De repente el profesor deja de hablar, puesto que sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la puerta del aula, un hombre de cabellos naranja y gafas tocaba.

Lo vio por unos segundos y luego suspiro mientras el hombre de los cabellos naranja le hacía señas desde el otro lado. Cerró el libro y lo colocó encima del escritorio en ese momento tocaba el timbre anunciando el cambio de hora y el final de la clase de literatura.

-Bien, muchachos la clase termina hoy, no se olviden de repasar sus anotaciones y de leer hasta el capitulo 11 para la próxima semana. -Dicho esto el profesor Fullbuster agarró su maletín y libro y salió del aula para encontrarse con el hombre que le estaba haciendo unas señas hace unos momentos.

-Al fin, Gray necesito un consejo tuyo -hablo el de cabellos naranja.

-Aunque me niegue no me harás caso verdad. -Gray hablaba con una cara de aburrimiento

-Lo sabes muy bien -Respondió el hombre de cabellos naranja que vestía con una chaqueta deportiva, pantalones deportivos largos y zapatillas.

Gray suspiro y junto con él se dirigieron al aula de profesores, en donde podían charlar.

-0-0-

Ya en el aula de profesores Gray se servía un café y se acomodaba en su silla cerca de la mesa, mientras que su acompañante hacía lo propio delante suyo.

-Si entendí correctamente Loke, parece que necesitas mi ayuda

-Estas en lo correcto.

-Entonces explícame para qué demonios quieres mi ayuda para decidir que chocolate dar en el día blanco -Una vena se marco en la sien de Gray mientras decía esto.

-A ver, tú no tienes ningún problema en tu cuerpo, con un rostro normal casi llegando a lo atractivo y con un trabajo decente como profesor de literatura. Tú -Loke apuntaba a Gray con su dedo índice -no has tenido ninguna relación en tus 27 años de vida, eso es muy raro pero debido a eso tu aun guardas algo de inocencia pura -esto último lo dijo acomodándose los lentes.

-Hombre estás diciendo puras estupideces, inocencia pura mis huevos -dijo esto y luego sorbió un poco de café

-Veras yo tengo tanta experiencia en mis relaciones que ahora solo dependo de mi técnica. Así que para este día blanco prefiero escuchar tu consejo inmaculado.

-Ve al grano.

-¿Debería preparar el chocolate o comprarlo?

-Prepáralo. -Dijo Gray a secas

-¿La razón?.

-Porque eso te será más molesto.

-Sabes que odio lo molesto.

-Si es molesto entonces porque te molestas en tener novia -Bebió otro sorbo de su café para luego levantarse de su silla y dirigirse a la salida -llamándome por algo tan patético. Bien debe de haber recetas por todo el internet, así que suerte con eso. Además si no lo quieres hacer no lo hagas.

-Lo haré - dijo Loke con determinación -pero oye Gray ya vas para los 30. ¿no sientes que deberías de pensar en conseguirte una novia? En mi libro personal ser soltero por más de 1 mes se considera pecado.

-Entonces debo de ser un gran pecador -Gray se detuvo en seco

-Dices que tener "eso" hace que te sea más difícil el tener pareja, pero yo lo veo más como una ventaja.

Gray se fue por la puerta sin decir más.

 _Ventaja dices, tu no lo entenderías_

-0-0-

Gray caminaba por la plaza como de costumbre en su camino hacia casa mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor y veía como las tiendas tenían en sus recibidores adornos florales con corazones y de color rojo, además de personas que estaban en la calle con sus parejas o con regalos en sus manos.

-Día blanco -Musito.

Siguió caminando y se detuvo en un parque cerca en donde busco una banca para sentarse.

-Ese día blanco junto con el otro de San Valentín es solo otro complot de las fábricas de dulces para vender más. Chocolates, Dulces, Arreglos... Puff es todo un desperdicio... -en eso un ave pasaba volando y dejo caer excremento en uno de los guantes de Gray -de dinero... ¡PAJARO DE MIERDA!

Tal reacción hizo que una joven pareja que estaba cerca se riera, un transeúnte se quedará atónito y una anciana se despertara de su siesta.

Gray, solo se quitó su guante con una cara de asco y enojo, para después voltear a su lado izquierdo y divisar una chica de cabellos azules sedosos, vestido azul, abrigo de mismo color y un gorro de lana azul estaba tapándose la boca y temblando.

El Fullbuster hizo una mueca de desagrado y susurró un casi inaudible "No te rías". Pero la chica continuaba con la boca tapada por sus manos y seguía temblando mientras se escuchaba levemente un sonido de respiración forzada. Gray siguió viéndola fijamente.

-Oiga, acaso es tan gracioso ver que a una persona le caiga excremento de pájaro.

Pero no hubo respuesta, sino un silencio incomodo entre ambos.

-Aunque sea responda -Gray se levantó de su asiento y fue a encarar a la chica.

Ella de repente dejó de taparse la boca y dirigió sus ojos llorosos a la cara del chico.

-Disculpe, ¿de qué está hablando? -en efecto la chica de los cabellos azules estaba llorando, tanto que hasta se le había corrido un poco su maquillaje.

 _No se estaba riendo, estaba llorando. Mierda, esto es tan vergonzoso, debo de cambiar el tema_

-Ah... No, digo ¿por qué estaba llorando?

Ninguna respuesta de la chica que le quedaba mirando aun con unas lagrimas en sus mejillas.

 _Que le pasa a esta mujer, ha llorado tanto que se le ha empezado a correr el maquillaje, ¿tal vez tiene el corazón roto?_

-Tome limpie sus lagrimas -Gray sacaba un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su traje y lo extendía con su mano desnuda.

La chica solo tomó el pañuelo y tocó un poco la mano del Fullbuster.

 _No me esperaba esto, que mi mano y la de ella hicieran contacto._

 **Continuara...**

 **Disclaimer:** Esta es una historia completamente ficticia, todos los nombres que se mencionaron son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

 _Texto en cursiva son los pensamientos de Gray_

(texto entre paréntesis son los pensamientos de otras personas)


	2. Poder

**Wishing For Love**

Capitulo 2

Poder

 _¿Por qué hice eso?_

Otro día más Gray enseñaba en el instituto su materia de literatura, si bien este día era uno normal para el Fullbuster no lo era puesto que por lo sucedido del otro día su mente estaba divagando muy lejos de la realidad.

Comenzaba clases y siempre sacaba el pañuelo que le ofreció a la chica del otro día, dejándolo en el escritorio siempre a la vista.

 _¿Donde viviría?. Ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre_

Si bien las clases transcurrían normalmente y casi sin que el profesor dijera algo sobre los libros que leían los alumnos y de los cuales él gustaba hablar, más bien el día hizo que pasara discreto casi sin comunicarse demasiado.

 _no puedo hacer nada, porque no me puedo concentrar. ¿Qué hago?_

Así un día normal de instituto finalizaba para los estudiantes y una jornada de trabajo más llegaba a su fin para los educadores.

Ahora Gray se encontraba en el aula de profesores meditando sobre lo que ocurrió ayer, sobre la chica, siempre observando el pañuelo.

De repente en el aula de profesores ingreso Loke, el profesor de educación física, con una lámpara de alcohol y vasos de precipitación.

-Oh que suerte encontrarte aquí -Loke dejaba las cosas que traía sobre la mesa en donde estaba Gray y luego tomaba asiento.

-¿Qué es esto? y para qué son todos esos utensilios del salón de química.

-Son para hacer chocolate -respondió el de cabellos naranja sacando una cajetilla que decía chocolate en ella.

-¿Acaso el aula de profesores es tu patio de juegos?, acaso no tienes cocina en tu hogar para preparar chocolate. -Una vena salto en la sien de Gray

-Vamos calma, que es simple chocolate, además mi casa es un poco horrible ahora.

-¿Horrible?, cuando fue la última vez que limpiaste tu hogar.

-Creo que fue en año nuevo.

-Y así se supone que tienes novia...

-Creo que debes de preocuparte por ti mismo. -dijo Loke el cual comenzó a armar el improvisado set de cocina con los instrumentos de química.

-¿Quieres ayuda en algo?

-No puedo dejar que hagas eso, el significado de esto es que lo hagas por ti mismo- Loke empezó a verter ingredientes en un vaso de precipitación mientras calentaba con un mechero el propio vaso creando una reacción la cual empezó a embullir.

-Al menos hazlo de una manera en la que no me preocupe de que vaya a salir un Homúnculo de ahí.

-Hey, esto de seguro le gustará, además recuerda que lo más importante es la intención no el regalo. -Loke le vertió el contenido de la caja de chocolate a la mezcla que estaba realizando previamente, batió un poco -Además tu sabrías si le gusta o no el regalo que le dieras a una chica.

-No tiene nada de bueno saber esas cosas -dijo Gray con una cara de preocupación y fijando su vista en el pañuelo que estaba sobre la mesa.

 _Saber sus sentimientos_

-Ahora que lo pienso, me ha estado molestando un poco pero que pasa con ese pañuelo, todo el día juraba que lo has estado observando incluso ahora. Seguro le pertenece a una mujer mi intuición nunca me falla -dijo esto acomodándose los lentes.

-Que tonterías dices.

-No actúes así de orgulloso y frío, seguro que si sigues frecuentándola posiblemente sepas cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos.

 _Verdaderos sentimientos_

 **Flashback**

-Oiga, acaso es tan gracioso ver que a una persona le caiga excremento de pájaro.

Pero no hubo respuesta, sino un silencio incomodo entre ambos.

-Aunque sea responda -Gray se levantó de su asiento y fue a encarar a la chica.

Ella de repente dejó de taparse la boca y dirigió sus ojos llorosos a la cara del chico.

-Disculpe, ¿de qué está hablando? -en efecto la chica de los cabellos azules estaba llorando, tanto que hasta se le había corrido un poco su maquillaje.

 _No se estaba riendo, estaba llorando. Mierda, esto es tan vergonzoso, debo de cambiar el tema_

-Ah... No, digo ¿por qué estaba llorando?

Ninguna respuesta de la chica que le quedaba mirando aun con unas lagrimas en sus mejillas.

 _Que le pasa a esta mujer, ha llorado tanto que se le ha empezado a correr el maquillaje, ¿tal vez tiene el corazón roto?_

-Tome limpie sus lagrimas -Gray sacaba un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su traje y lo extendía con su mano desnuda.

La chica solo tomó el pañuelo y tocó un poco la mano del Fullbuster. Una vez que sintió el roce de su mano con la suya pudo ver como la chica se encontraba muy triste y desmoronada por dentro tanta es la depresión de esta que posiblemente no quisiera seguir viviendo.

Por un momento breve los ojos de Gray se volvían blancos pero después de un par de parpadeos regresaban a la normalidad y delante de él la chica le devolvía el pañuelo.

 **Fin Flashback**

-Esa Mujer, si esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-¿Qué pasa? -Loke no podía entender de lo que hablaba Gray.

 _Ella podría llegar a suicidarse_

-Espera, ¿puedes explicarme que está ocurriendo? -Loke, ahora estaba colocando en reposo la mezcla

Después de que Gray le explicase lo que ocurrió el día de ayer con la chica de cabellos azules a Loke, este empezó a reírse y luego con una cara divertida comentó.

-Así que una mujer que conociste por coincidencia, podría llegar a matarse, por tener el corazón roto.

Gray solo asintió

-Te equivocas. -Loke ahora metía una cuchara en la mezcla y luego se la metía a la boca para saborearla

-¿Me equivoco? que tan seguro estas

-Wao, esto sin dudas tiene un sabor raro. -Seguía saboreando más de la mezcla

-No me cambies el tema.

-Veras, hoy en día es muy difícil que eso ocurra solo por desamor, aunque si no me crees siempre puedes ir a comprobarlo por ti mismo.

-0-0-

Gray se encontraba nuevamente en el parque el cual vio a la chica de cabellos azules del otro día, con esperanzas de encontrarla viva él la buscó. No paso mucho puesto que la encontró relativamente en el mismo lugar que el día de ayer.

 _Me alegra que esta mujer aun siga viva, pero la tristeza de su rostro no ha desaparecido en absoluto. Realmente no quiero, pero debo de estar seguro con mi poder_

Gray se quita su guante y con paso decidido se planta delante de la chica, esta le ve algo sorprendida y confusa. Entonces el de cabellos negros le toca la mejilla izquierda.

Un Torrente de pensamientos inundan la mente de Gray en ese instante.

(Recuerdo que ayer...) (¿Quién es este tipo?) (¿Por qué me toca?) (Debe de ser el del excremento de pájaro) (¿Quien era?) (Excremento de Pájaro) (Deja de Tocarme) (Pervertido) (Es un Raro) ( Debe de ser el del excremento de pájaro) (¿Quien era?) (¿Por qué me toca?)(Excremento de Pájaro) (Deja de Tocarme) (Es un Raro) (Pervertido) (Se está aprovechando) (¿Por qué me toca?) (¿Quién es este tipo?) (Ayer el del pañuelo) (¿Quien era?) (Debe de ser el del excremento de pájaro) (Excremento de Pájaro) (Es un Raro) (Deja de Tocarme)

Gray Fullbuster, 27 años, cuando toca con sus manos desnudas a una persona puede leer sus pensamientos.

Un Hombre con poderes sobrenaturales.

 **Continuara...**

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

 _Texto en cursiva son los pensamientos de Gray_

(texto entre paréntesis son los pensamientos de otras personas)


	3. El Misterio De La Chica Triste

**Wishing For Love**

Capitulo 3

El Misterio De La Chica Triste

Atardecía y en el ocaso el cielo se tornaba de un color naranja, justo en esos momentos Gray se encontraba sentado a un lado de una banqueta mirando de reojo y un poco apenado a la chica de cabellos azules sedosos quien estaba justamente del otro lado de la banqueta.

Esta lo miraba con una cara de enojo y confusión puesto que un extraño la acababa de tocar la mejilla hace unos instantes.

 _Si mi poder fuese tele transportación de seguro no me hubiera metido en esta situación_.

-La policía... -comenzó hablar la chica

-Me disculpo, no sabía...

-No la voy a llamar...

Gray soltó un gran suspiro de alivio.

-Eso de hace unos momentos, sorprendió a Juvia, pero no pareció acoso sexual y su excusa de que me parecía a una prima, me pareció tan ruidosa y poco convincente.

 _Esto no hubiera pasado si no fuese por este maldito poder_

-Sabe, usted estaba aquí ayer, ¿siempre viene a este lugar?

-¿Acaso Juvia no tiene permitido sentarse aquí? -El rostro de Juvia mostraba que estaba molesta.

-Ah... no quise decir eso...

De repente un silencio incomodo se apoderó del lugar.

-Fue en este lugar en donde Juvia vio a su novio por primera vez.

-"Vio" entonces quiere decir que ya han terminado.

-No, hace dos años él murió.

De nuevo un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del ambiente, pero esta vez Juvia estaba con los ojos cerrados y hacía una mueca de dolor. Permanecieron así un poco de tiempo.

-Lamento de su pérdida.

 _Era lo que me esperaba, el sentimiento de una perdida. No es como si no lo pudiera entender pero aún así han pasado dos años, pero el sentimiento de esta mujer era de un desconsuelo extremo, un extremo sentimiento de pérdida y una profunda depresión. Acaso será que después de tanto tiempo aún lo recuerda de esta manera_.

-Juvia no rompió con él porque lo odiase. Un accidente se lo llevo y no pude aguantarlo, los amigos y familia de Juvia me dijeron que lo olvidara pero Juvia no puede hacerlo. Aunque pase el tiempo y la gente lo olvide, Juvia no lo hará porque su amor es algo que atesoraré hasta el final, es lo único que Juvia puede hacer por él.

Gray guardo silencio y medito sus palabras antes de decirlas.

-Entonces, ¿cómo vivió antes de conocer a ese hombre?

-Juvia no entiende.

-Antes de conocer a su enamorado, acaso no vivía bien. Es como una persona de la que no sabe nada aparece de repente en su vida y luego desaparece como había aparecido, no puede ver que es como si hubiese vuelto en el tiempo como si nunca lo hubiera conocido. No hay que confundir pensamientos y significados, de la misma manera en que hay amor en el mundo también hay las mismas despedidas.

Juvia enojada veía como el hombre de cabellos negros cenizos decía esas palabras hirientes como si quisiera que ella solo olvidara el amor que le profesaba a su difunto novio.

-Usted de verdad no sabe nada de amor. -Dicho esto la chica se levanta de la banqueta dejando a Gray pensativo.

 _De hecho se demasiado de amor._

 **Continuara.**

 **Notas del Autor:** En mi mente pensé tantas cosas para este capítulo, pero al final quedó muy corto.

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

 _Texto en cursiva son los pensamientos de Gray_

(texto entre paréntesis son los pensamientos de otras personas)


	4. Puntos de Vista

**Wishing For Love**

Capitulo 4

Puntos de Vista

-Deberías de pensar en tu futuro, después de todo no quieres terminar solo como el tipo de esa película. -Comentaba Loke mientras texteaba en su celular.

-Mis citas nunca han sido del todo buenas

-Oh, ¿espera has tenido citas? -el de cabellos naranja se sorprendía

-Fue esa vez...

 **Flashback**

 _Fue hace dos años_

En una cafetería de la localidad, se encuentra Gray Fullbuster, su razón para estar en este establecimiento, es porque está en una cita a ciegas que le organizaron ciertos compañeros de trabajo.

El ambiente era ruidoso, puesto que en una mesa cercana estaba una pareja peleando y sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el establecimiento.

Frente a Gray la mujer con la que se ve tiene un abrumador olor a perfume, un rostros que parecía de plástico con su nariz respingada, ella cargaba consigo un bolso con una gran marca de diseñador como si fuese su acompañante.

Ella inició la conversación con una simple pregunta.

-¿Qué clase de auto usted maneja?

-Yo prefiero viajar en transporte a un auto -respondió automáticamente.

-Tal vez el salario de un profesor de instituto no alcanza para comprarse un auto. Hoy en día todo hombre debería de tener su propio auto -su respuesta era tajante.

-Es que acaban de transferirme y no tengo mucho para gastarme en un auto.

-Pero al menos sus padres podrían prestarle algo de dinero para comprar su auto.

-Yo... no quiero depender de ellos.

La mujer al escuchar esa respuesta solo soltó una risilla tapándose la boca. Gray se levanto de su asiento con una sonrisa forzada y a continuación le extendió su mano.

-Es un gusto conocerla.

La mujer solo sonrió y contesto con "el gusto es mío" y estrecho la mano de Gray, al hacerte esto el mencionado empezó a escuchar un montón de pensamientos provenientes de aquella mujer.

(Es un pordiosero) (Ugh qué asco de persona sin auto) (no tiene dinero) (es pobre) (nunca me gustaría ir en transporte público) (es pobre) (seguro que gana una miseria) (¿se habrá bañado hoy?) (a mi amiga su novio le ha regalado un bolso de diseñador) (al menos es guapo) (Es un pordiosero) (no tiene dinero) (es pobre) (seguro que gana una miseria) (por cuánto tiempo más deberé de hablar con él) (me hubiese gustado que fuese un abogado o doctor) (Es un pordiosero) (quiero un nuevo par de zapatos) (si me lleva a cenar más le vale que sea en un lugar lujoso) (soy demasiado para él)

Por unos instantes los ojos de Gray se volvieron blancos y de un parpadeo volvieron a la normalidad.

-Yo no tengo ningún deseo de salir con usted. Se envuelve a sí misma en cosas que están fuera de su alcance y luego las trae consigo para alardear. Decide si la otra persona puede satisfacer sus caprichos y si esa persona puede usted se vendería sin titubear, creyendo que lo que hace es seguir su corazón.

La mujer estaba indignada y claramente enfadada por las palabras del Fullbuster.

-Si el amor son planes calculados, entonces diviértase sola.

De repente en el establecimiento se escucha un golpe sonoro y a continuación unos gritos.

-Loke, eres todo eso ¡patán insensible!, ¡perro de mierda!, ¡no quiero verte más! -una enfurecida rubia se levantaba de su mesa y salía del establecimiento dejando a un hombre de cabellos naranja y gafas golpeado.

-¿Loke?, ¿qué hace el profesor de educación física aquí?

El mencionado solo se volteo a donde estaba Gray, sonrió y luego apuntó con su dedo índice hacía donde estaba la acompañante de el de cabellos negros. Este solo se volteo hacia donde estaba apuntando el profesor de educación física para solo recibir una bofetada de la mujer que le acompañaba.

-0-0-

Luego de salir de la cafetería Loke invita a Gray a tomarse unos tragos, según él era para celebrar su soltería.

 _Me abofetearon en mi cita, aunque no conseguí a la chica que quería ,conseguí a un amigo._

 **Fin Flashback**

-Si lo recuerdo muy bien, ambos terminamos con nuestros rostros golpeados, luego me contaste todo sobre tus poderes mientras estabas ebrio.

-Digo cualquier cosa cuando estoy borracho, pero tú de verdad eres algo ingenuo para creértelo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-A diferencia de otros yo no tengo que ver, experimentar o hacer lo que sea que hacen para creer o no. Sin embargo esto no tiene mucho que ver en tu situación sentimental actual.

-Sí que lo es, siempre era así, cualquier cita o romance que probaba terminaba de manera similar. Me refiero a esa parte egoísta, que es como jugar con muñecas. Ya que encuentras a alguien que quiere estar contigo porque estas solo y etiquetas a esa persona como tu pareja, deseas que todo de esa persona te pertenezca a ti y cambias todo lo de tu pareja a tu gusto, como si de cambiarle ropa a una muñeca se tratase. Eso es el sentimiento más egoísta que puede sentir el ser humano. Eso es el amor.

Loke se quedóD en silencio unos momentos, luego suspiro y guardo su celular.

-Tú, ¿acaso piensas que todos aparte de ti son unos tontos?

Gray frunció su ceño y cruzó sus brazos

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan negativo? -continuó Loke -Entonces a diferencia de ti todos los que tienen una pareja y se casan son tontos. Y esa gente que es tonta, no entiende tu punto de vista y viven sus estúpidas vidas con sus hijos e hijas.

-No, no es así...

-No digas más, siento escalofríos de escuchar la filosofía del amor de una persona que nunca lo ha experimentado. -Decía Loke mientras se abrazaba a si mismo

El profesor de literatura puso una cara aburrida y una mueca de aburrimiento en su boca se dibujaba.

-Se razonable Gray con lo que dices -prosiguió a hablar el profesor de educación física -¿Cuántas personas en este mundo piensas que están de acuerdo con tus pensamientos negativos?, ¿Piensas que todos los solteros del mundo estarían de acuerdo contigo?

Gray se lo pensó un momento.

-Verás esas personas solteras, añoran encontrar el amor como cualquiera. ¿Que eso como lo sé? pues nadie puede vivir sin amor, incluso el corazón mas frio y hecho de piedra tiende a quebrantarse un poco por amor. -Loke señala a Gray con su dedo índice -Pueda que tu método de pensar las cosa sea diferente pero tú eres igual que todas esas personas solteras.

-No digas tonterías como puedo ser igual.

-En realidad tú no puedes abandonar el concepto del amor, y en vez de eso balbuceas y piensas mucho. Incluso tienes a un experto en citas como yo, y nunca me has pedido ayuda. No es que aceptara que tu poder sea una ventaja o desventaja al conocer personas, pero lo que digo es que no tiene sentido que te alejes de todos porque un par de chicas te hayan rechazado.

Un pensativo Gray ahora se debate internamente si su concepto del amor estuvo erróneo.

-¿Estas esperando que un ángel baje del cielo y te espere? -prosiguió Loke

-¿Acaso no te callas? -Gray se le salía una vena en la sien

-Seguro que no lo esperas, puede que no comience por el destino, pero pronto pueda que se convierta en tu destino, eso es el romance y el amor. Así que no seas quisquilloso y ve por ello.

-¿Por qué dices esto como si tuviera a una chica o algo así.?

-¿No es así? -sonrió Loke

Gray un poco pensativo daba por cerrada la charla con su amigo y salía del instituto rumbo hacia lo que sea que lo esperase.

 **Continuara.**

 **Notas del Autor:** Desde Ahora en adelante Wishing For Love será subido todos los viernes.

 **Aclaraciones del Capitulo:**

 _texto en cursiva son los pensamientos de Gray_

(texto entre paréntesis son los pensamientos de otras personas)


	5. Plan de Conquista

**Wishing For Love**

Capitulo 5

Plan de Conquista

 _¿por qué regresé aquí?_

Gray se encontraba en el mismo parque y en la misma banca en donde se encontró por primera vez a la chica de cabellos azules sedosos de nombre Juvia.

Estaba algo inquieto y nervioso, observaba por todos los alrededores para ver si la encontraba puesto que esta vez no lo había visto en la misma banca que la había encontrado los otros días atrás.

Espero un poco de tiempo más mientras divisaba a la gente que iba y venía en el parque entre todas las personas su vista se detuvo en una pareja de estudiantes, estos venían agarrados de las manos, en sus rostros se les reflejaba felicidad. Gray no pudo evitar ver su mano cubierta por un guante, los mismos que lo protegen y protegen a los demás de sus poderes.

 _Mi mano, una mano que nunca ha sido sujetada por nadie. Todo por este horrible poder._

-0-0-

El cielo se coloraba de un naranja tenue anunciando que la tarde estaba a punto de morir para dar paso a la noche, Gray espero toda una tarde sentado sin rastros de la chica de cabellera azul.

-Qué demonios estoy haciendo -agarraba su portafolios y se paraba de su asiento -de todos modos, que era lo que iba hacer esperando aquí. Supongo que debería irme a casa ahora.

Justo cuando el de cabellos negros cenizos comenzaba su partida, la chica de cabellera azul sedosa aparecía caminando entre una multitud. Vistiendo de zapatos de tacón negro, con medias largas, una falda y abrigo todo del mismo color negro y una bufanda roja.

Gray en ese momento su corazón latió fuertemente y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, trataba de caminar hacia ella pero sus pies no se movían simplemente estaba congelado viendo como esta pasaba sin siquiera saber que él estaba ahí.

 _Yo quisiera sujetar tu mano._ _Yo quisiera que me vieras_

[¿Estas esperando que un ángel baje del cielo y te espere?] [no seas quisquilloso y ve por ello] [puede que no comience por el destino] [pero pronto pueda que se convierta en tu destino]

Entonces de la nada las palabras de Loke resonaban en su mente y esto le daba cierta determinación.

 _Bien vamos a por ella_

-0-0-

-Seguro pensaste, "bien vamos a por ello" con tanta valentía y después me terminas llamando -Loke no podía contener su risa.

-Dijiste que eras alguien con experiencias en citas y que nunca he pedido tu ayuda, pues ahora la necesito.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes si te ayudaré, pero primero voy a tener que cancelar la cita con mi novia. -Loke sacaba su celular

-Si me hubieses dicho que tenías una cita hoy no te hubiese llamado.

-Está bien, puedo tener citas a cualquier rato, pero la misión de conquistar a la chica de Gray "Corazón de Hielo" Fullbuster es algo no tan común. -Loke marcó en su celular y espero al tono.

Mientras Gray se daba la vuelta y buscaba con la mirada rastros de la chica de cabellos azules.

-Si, amorcito lo siento, debo de cancelar nuestra cita. -Hablaba Loke por el celular.

No era la intención de Gray escuchar a su amigo pero este hablaba un poco fuerte.

-Sí, si es que el amigo del primo, del primo del director acaba de morir así de repente. Si lo sé es extraño. Si yo pienso lo mismo pero el director no piensa lo mismo perdón, perdón. ¿Uh? cariño el director me está llamando ahora. Te amo un beshote mojado y uno ahí abajo donde te gusta.

-Pero que carajos... -Gray solo pudo tener una cara de asombro y asco.

-Listo -Loke acababa de colgar el celular.

-Sé que lo haces por mí, pero ¿debes de inventar que alguien se murió.?

-No tienes ni idea ¿eh? es realmente útil matar gente. -Loke lo decía con una cara maligna -Cuando las cosas van mal siempre puedes matar a un familiar es útil incluso si no tienes pareja, no tienes ni que preocuparte por el cargo de conciencia -esto último lo escucharon algunas personas alrededor y salieron huyendo del lugar.

-¡Cállate Imbécil! -Dijo un Gray exaltado al ver como la gente de sus alrededores salían corriendo o si bien se alejaban con un cierto temor.

-Por cierto ¿quién es? ¿dónde está? la mujer que pudo derretir tu corazón congelado con una caliente y roja bazuca del amor. -Loke observaba a sus alrededores.

Gray solo se limitó a echar una mirada hacía un sitio detrás de Loke. Este hizo lo mismo y pudo divisar en la distancia a una chica de cabellos azules sedosos quien estaba vistiendo un chaleco verde una camisa blanca de mangas largas, la falda negra, medias largas y tacones del mismo color. La cual estaba acomodando un poco de mercancía en un estante dentro de un puesto en el parque.

-Así que ella trabaja en un puesto del parque, con razón siempre la veías por aquí. A ver tal vez ella sea 38-25-36, debería de ser copa C o tal vez D mide 1.65 pesaría unos...

Gray con una vena marcada en la sien le da un golpe a Loke en la cabeza interrumpiéndolo.

-Era una broma, jeje.

-Pongámonos serios aquí bien.

-De todas formas es sexy, supongo que ser soltero por tanto tiempo te hizo muy exigente.

-¿Quieres otro golpe? -Gray se preparaba para golpear a Loke

-Bueno poniendo de lado a la chica por ahora, ¿estás seguro sobre ella?

-Sí, la he visto dos veces, voy a por ella.

-Muy bien entonces con esto comienza el plan de conquista: "A la caza de la chica sexy de Gray Fullbuster" a partir de ahora debes de seguir mis indicaciones al pie de la letra. -Loke se acomodaba los lentes al terminar de hablar.

Gray trago saliva y solo asintió.

-Perfecto, ahora sígueme novato.

 **Continuara.**

 **Notas del autor:** Ahora sí que se viene lo bueno. Ah y he de decir que de ahora en adelante todos los viernes nuevo capítulo de Wishing For Love.

Por último agradecer a las personas que siempre me leen, aunque no me dejen comentario no hay problema, me hace feliz saber que hay gente que al menos se interese en mi historia.

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

 _Texto en cursiva son los pensamientos de Gray_

(texto entre paréntesis son los pensamientos de otras personas)


	6. Serenata

**Wishing For Love**

Capitulo 6

Serenata

Cae la noche en la ciudad, en un pequeño cubículo se encendían las luces, este cubículo pequeño con solo espacio para una nevera, un estante y una silla con su escritorio, estaba ella una chica de cabellos azules sedosos con la única compañía de un montón de libros.

Es otra tranquila noche para Juvia, quien se la pasa leyendo libros en su empleo, puesto que a las 7 p.m no había mucha gente por los alrededores y el parque estaba muy solitario. Pero ella no está sola, este es su espacio un lugar en donde podía estar tranquila rodeada de libro, Su cuarto de lectura.

Pero recientemente alguien golpea la ventana del recibidor con dos toques y luego se marcha dejando una rosa para ella.

Juvia se ha estado preguntando quien sería la persona que le regala esas rosas, pero sería muy descortés para ella ver el rostro de esa persona. Cada rosa que le regala, ella la conserva en un florero que compró recientemente, en ese florero con la rosa de esta noche suma ya 9 por 9 días continuos desde que empezó, para mañana iba a ser el decimo día. Ella esperaba que algo sucediera ese día puesto que dentro de ella cada vez que cerraba los ojos sentía que moría, pero al ver esas rosas le habían dado un poco de alegría.

-0-0-

Operación Lanzamiento de rosas con voluntad fuerte, día 10

-Oi, porque no darle el bouquet directamente -preguntaba Gray

-Eso es una buena pregunta, ¿Por qué darle un montón de rosas por separado en vez de un bouquet?.¿ Y por qué enviarlas una por una en secreto cada día? -Loke se detiene para aclarar su garganta - eso es simple, lo que más desean las mujeres son rosas rojas.

-Tu... de verdad no te sabes explicar.

-Tonto no has comprendido, la rosa es una herramienta que dice: "alguien te tiene afecto". La idea al principio del plan es reconocimiento -Loke se acomoda sus gafas -Si apareces de la nada con un bouquet de flores y le dices "te amo", "me gustas" entonces que tan nerviosa pondrás esa persona, es más podría hasta rechazarte de una vez.

-Ya veo.

Loke suspiro y siguió hablando

-La rosa roja solo es una pequeña alteración en su día normal, al principio ella puede pensar que es una broma pero si le continuas enviando rosas cada día la historia cambia, pero no puedes hacerlo por mucho tiempo puedes empezar a molestarla y ella puede confundirte con un acosador lo cual la asustaría. Por eso el día 10 se siente como si estuviera algo completo y perfecto.

-Así que me pediste que me vistiera con mi mejor traje y consiguiera un bouquet.

-Correcto hoy es el decimo día.

-E-espera ¿tengo que confesarme o algo así?

-No te pongas nervioso un hombre sin confianza en sí mismo no es atractivo. Son las 9:55 P.M pronto terminara su trabajo, necesitamos apurarnos o se nos hará tarde. Ella no ha recibido una rosa a las 7 como todos los demás días así que puede que este decepcionada.

Gray de lo nervioso que estaba empezó a dudar y a divagar en su mente.

-No estés tan nervioso por esto, solo es una confesión, además digamos que te rechaza ¿qué tienes que perder?, no has estado mucho tiempo con ella y no es nada de que aferrarse.

Dicho esto último Loke se aleja de Gray para preparar todo para lo que sería el evento principal.

-0-0-

En su recinto Juvia terminaba el capítulo de su libro, seguido de eso veía su celular. Justo las 10:30 P.M hora de cerrar. Así que empezó a ordenar las cosas y prepararse para salir. Cuando estuvo lista abrió la puerta y se sorprendió que del cielo caían pétalos rosa, de repente la luz de las farolas era de color rosa y a la distancia caminando hacia ella se encontraba aquel hombre de cabellos negros cenizos, vistiendo un traje formal con una corbata azul y en sus manos un bouquet de rosas el cual le fue ofrecido puesto que el hombre ahora mismo estaba frente a ella y estaba con una de sus rodillas en el suelo y el ramo de rosas en sus manos.

Juvia tomó el ramo de rosas con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, nunca se esperaba que ese hombre de la vez pasada fuese el que le dejara las rosas todos esos días atrás.

-Yo se que estas muy sorprendida -tomo la palabra Gray -pero deseaba confesarte mis sentimientos de esta manera. He estado pensando en ti desde la primera vez que te vi.

Justo en esos momentos Loke desde una cabina en el centro del parque colocaba música en los altavoces del parque. Era una canción muy pegadiza en esos momentos y que reflejaba un poco lo que en esos momentos quería Gray.

Por supuesto la música atrajo gente la cual se aproximó a donde estaban estos dos.

El de cabellos negros empezó a cantar cuando el artista lo hacía, cerró los ojos porque tenía vergüenza de verle la cara a Juvia y encima estaba mucha gente siendo espectadora.

 _Claro que me sé esta canción, el maldito de Loke me hizo memorizarla pero... ahora mismo estoy tan nervioso que creo que estoy teniendo problemas por recordar su letra_

Cause you're a sky  
Cause you're a sky full of stars  
I'm going to give you my heart  
Cause you're a sky  
Cause you're a sky full of stars  
And cause you light up the path

I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do  
Cause in a sky  
Cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I see you  
I think I saw you

Cause you're a sky  
Cause you're a sky full of stars  
I want to die in your arms, arms  
Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark  
I'm going to give you my heart

 _Juro que estos fueron los 4 minutos más largos de toda mi vida, pero mi confesión ya termino, como también la canción._

Gray se quedo aún con los ojos cerrados y la gran multitud que se quedó escuchándolo y presenciando la confesión estallo en griterío y aplausos.

Muchos gritaban que saliera con el chico, al contrario habían pocos que no estaban de acuerdo y decían que la actuación de Gray era digna para cortarse las orejas.

-Jeje, esto salió acorde como lo planeé, pueda que este avergonzado pero sus efectos son instantáneos, el éxito de una confesión es por el número de personas que estén mirando. Con este ambiente no se atrevería a rechazarlo. - Loke estaba en un punto estratégico del cual pudo ver todo perfectamente.

Al poco de unos instantes Gray abría los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse la cara de asombro y repudio en el rostro de Juvia.

 _no necesite de mi poder. Pude saber, lo que ella estaba pensando con esa expresión_

La de cabellos azules rápidamente se metió en su cubículo de trabajo y se encerró ahí. Dejando a un atónito Gray con el corazón en su puño.

-Creo que la canción fue demasiado, supongo que ella es la excepción -Loke se le resbalaba una gota de sudor por la frente y se rascaba la nuca.

En la multitud de personas que fueron atraídas por la confesión de Gray pronto se escuchaban cosas como "pobre hombre" "fue rechazado después de tan buena canción" "¿lo grabaste todo?" "así son las mujeres" "pobre diablo".

Poco a poco la gente se iba dejando solo a Gray el cual solo pudo caer de rodillas con su corazón hecho pedazos.

 **Continuara.**

 **Notas del autor:**

La canción que cantó Gray es A Sky Full Of Stars de Coldplay, anteriormente era Sugar de Maroon 5 pero luego una amiga me hizo decantarme por la de coldplay.


	7. Es Amor

**Wishing For Love**

Capitulo 7

Es Amor

Se tomó un trago de tequila y luego se limpió la boca con la manga de su camisa, después engulló un pedazo de carne asada.

-¡Ah! qué bien se siente -dijo luego de tragarse la carne y luego se servía otro vaso de tequila

-¿no estás tomando mucho? -preguntó Loke

A lo que esa pregunta fue contestada con una mirada asesina por parte de Gray.

-¿Que dijiste?

-Na-nada, tu solo sigue -Loke pidió a la camarera del lugar en donde estaban otra botella de tequila y poco más de carne asada.

-Tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada, cabrón -eructo y apoyo su cabeza en su mano la cual tenía encima de la mesa -¿Acaso fu... sabes cómo me siente

-Por supuesto que lo sé, a quien no le han roto el corazón. -el de cabellos naranja se compadecía de su amigo

Gray suspiro cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el respaldar de la silla, luego tomó aire.

-¡SOY LA PERSONA MÁS TRISTE DE EL MUNDO! -tal grito hizo que muchos clientes del bar en donde estaban se sorprendieran

-Ah... disculpen a mi amigo, hoy fue rechazado miserablemente -Loke se sentía un poco apenado por la escena que estaba montando Gray

-¡CALLATE CABRÓN!

-Bastardo a quien le dices cabrón.

-Te lo digo a ti quien eres un cabrón.

-Gray, eso fue tu primera derrota, ya habrá más peces en el mar. Ánimo que no todo está perdido.

-Tú... de verdad no sabes cómo me siento -Gray tomó un poco de aire -¡SOY LA PERSONA MÁS TRISTE DEL MUNDO! -volvía a gritar.

-Oye, hay más personas tristes que tú en este mundo, acaso por una...

-¡SOY LA PERSONA MÁS TRISTE DEL MUNDO! -interrumpía a Loke y después de la nada caía su cabeza sobre la mesa dando provocando un ruido sonoro.

-Te había dicho que era suficiente (alcohol) por esta noche.

Aún con la cabeza sobre la mesa y unas pocas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos Gray simplemente se quedó unos momentos en silencio.

-Vámonos yo pa...

-Por primera vez en mis 27 años de vida, realmente lo hice con el corazón -Gray hablaba aún con su cabeza sobre la mesa -junte suficiente valor para confesarme. Hasta canté esa puta canción.

Al cabo de un momento Gray se quedó completamente dormido. Loke guardó silencio todo ese rato y después pago la cuenta de ambos, luego cargo al de cabellos negros hacia su hogar.

-0-0-

A la mañana siguiente y aún con resaca fue a su trabajo, solo para enterarse de que todos en el instituto se reían de él a sus espaldas y que en una de sus clases se encontró con que en el pizarrón varios estudiantes habian escrito cosas como: "profesor cursi" "el último romántico del mundo" "profesor Fullbuster usted es tierno" "una chica no lo es todo en el mundo"

En resumen fue un día infernal para Gray que para rematar se había enterado de que había un video en la internet de su declaración de amor y posterior rechazo.

-Perdone profesor Fullbuster si busca al profesor de educación física el se fue hoy temprano - hablaba una mujer de cabellos rosas

-Tsk ese maldito ya se las verá

-Profesor Fullbuster... no tiene que estar triste... sé cómo se siente, ánimo.

Gray solo mostró una cara de desagrado y fue en busca de Loke.

Él cual estaba en estos momentos tocando la puerta de un establecimiento en el parque. Un "Hola" fue lo que dijo a la chica que estaba dentro.

-0-0-

Caía la noche y en el parque en una banqueta se encontraba Gray junto con Loke el cual tenía unos cuantos chichones en su cabeza.

-No lo haré -dijo Gray

-Hazlo. ¿Donde se fue toda esa valentía de anoche?

-Me rechazó, fin del asunto. -a Gray se le saltaba una vena de la sien del enojo que sentía -¿Por qué tengo que ver a esa mujer de nuevo?. Incluso hay un video en la internet, cuanto más quieres que sufra. -suspiro -por creer en ti, estoy teniendo el peor día de mi vida.

-Idiota, quien dijo que un árbol cae de 10 hachazos, luego no tienes que intentar 10 más, con uno más basta.

-Fui rechazado, no hay forma que funcione.

-Veo que aún no me comprendes Gray, lo que significa para ella encontrarse contigo de nuevo.

En ese momento Gray incrédulo por las palabras de su amigo lo pensó detenidamente.

-Si ella piensa que eres un pedazo de mierda, de ninguna manera hubiese aceptado mi pedido de encontrarse contigo de nuevo.

-Entonces...

-Hay dos posibles teorías -Loke se acomodaba sus lentes -La primera es que ella se haya enamorado de mi.

En ese momento Gray al escuchar eso se preparaba para golpear al profesor de educación física.

-La segunda, es que tu no seas la peor persona que ella haya conocido, siguiendo con esta Teoría. Las acciones de ella ayer fueron porque estaba muy avergonzada por todo o posiblemente aún no haya conseguido olvidar por completo al hombre que perdió hace dos años. Ahora Gray dime ¿que teoría te gusta más?

Gray sin dudarlo se levantó de la banca y salió para encontrarse con Juvia.

-Ella te estará esperando en la misma banca en la que se encontraron por primera vez -dijo Loke viendo como su amigo se alejaba poco a poco.

-0-0-

 _Solo la escucharé. Solo escucharé sus verdaderos sentimientos. Solo así lo sabré_

Gray se quitaba sus guantes y en unos cuantos pasos más encontraba a Juvia tal como lo había dicho Loke hace unos instantes ella estaba en la misma banqueta en la cual se conocieron por primera vez.

Juvia al ver al hombre de cabellos negros acercarse, solo asintió, hecho que hizo lo mismo Gray al verla y tomar asiento a una distancia al lado de ella.

-Juvia siente mucho lo de ayer -comenzó la chica

-No, yo debería ser el que se disculpe por sorprenderte de esa forma. -Gray solo miraba hacía el horizonte

-Aún así te molestaste en preparar todo eso, Juvia se comportó muy precipitadamente. Quiero disculparme, realmente Juvia lo siente, pero aún Juvia no está lista para que alguien más reemplace esa persona.

 _La poca esperanza que tenía se esfumó_

-¿Que te pareció lo de ayer?, ¿fue gracioso que casi te hace convulsionar? -Gray intentaba amenizar el ambiente

 _La realidad es dura_

 _-_ Juvia piensa que fue buena la canción.

 _Y como si nada hubiera pasado, todo se desmorona_

-No debí haber empezado a cantar.

-N-no Juvia cree que fue buena tu actuación

-Hasta hay un video en la internet -sonrió Gray

-¿Eh? ¿es enserio? -Sonrió ella

 _Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, yo me desmorono_

Pasaron un rato charlando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que la chica vio su reloj y sentía que ya era hora de despedirse.

Así que ambos se levantaron de la banqueta y frente a frente se vieron.

-Entonces Juvia ya se va.

-Sí, cuídate de camino a casa

-Las rosas que me diste -Juvia extendió su mano -me mantuvieron aquí. El interés que mostraste, hizo a Juvia muy feliz aunque fuese por corto tiempo. Gracias y lo siento.

 _No, ya no quiero saber tus sentimientos. No quiero verlos, no quiero lastimarme de nuevo_

-Si nos encontramos de nuevo al menos nos vamos a saludar el uno al otro -prosiguió Juvia al ver el silenció de Gray. -Uh... Gray el brazo de Juvia se va a caer.

-Sí, disculpa -Gray salía de su trance y chocaba las manos con Juvia.

Muy dentro de Gray no quería para nada saber lo que ella pensaba por eso con todas sus fuerzas reprimía las voces que a continuación escuchaba.

(Lo siento) (Juvia cree que eres una gran persona) (Espero que encuentres alguien mejor) (La canción fue buena) (Adiós)

En ese instante Gray solo se quedó viendo a Juvia mientras que esta se alejaba poco a poco caminando, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar mientras que inevitablemente y con un nudo en la garganta, seguía llorando.

-Ella era alguien a quien pude leer sus sentimientos sin que me lastimasen. -murmuró

 _Pero la he perdido, he perdido_.

 **Continuara.**

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

 _Texto en cursiva son los pensamientos de Gray_

(texto entre paréntesis son los pensamientos de otras personas).


	8. Predestinado

**Wishing For Love**

Capitulo 8

Predestinado

Los rayos de sol se colaban hasta la cocina por una ventana cerrada y con unas cortinas blanca, de mismo color las paredes de aquella cocina limpia y es que parece que nunca la hayan usado antes, lo que si no estaba muy limpio era el basurero el cual estaba todo lleno de recipientes desechables, latas de cerveza y muchas sobras de comida rápida.

A lo lejos se escucha un tono de celular que no para de sonar y hace estruendo por todo el apartamento, dicho celular se encuentra en una mesita de noche y a lado de aquella mesita una cama con un hombre en ella, Gray Fullbuster.

 _Extrañamente, no pienso en contestar ni mucho menos saber lo que está ocurriendo. Yo solo quiero quedarme aquí y no hacer nada. No estoy despierto ni estoy dormido, simplemente parece que estuviese en un trance._

Gray se levanta de su cama perezosamente y observa su teléfono, en la pantalla muestra que tiene 33 llamadas perdidas y 67 mensajes sin leer. Sin siquiera ver de quienes eran las llamadas u mensajes dejó el celular de nuevo en su sitio, vio la hora en el reloj que estaba a un lado del teléfono, mostraba las 3 P.M.

 _Cuando me había dado cuenta, ya había desperdiciado mi día libre._

Se lavó la cara en el baño, se ducho luego se puso lo primero que se encontró, buscó en su nevera algo que comer y solo encontró algunas sobras. Las dejó por el momento, tomó un cartón de leche, cerró la puerta de su refrigerador y a continuación abrió su alacena para sacar lo que quedaba de cereal. Se sirvió en un plato y vio televisión.

 _Pasé lo que quedaba de la tarde y ahora noche viendo televisión, quería creer que no había nada diferente a lo de antes._

De repente Gray cambia de canal aleatoriamente, se detuvo en un programa en el cual contaban chistes y pasaban bromas, escenas actuadas muy hilarantes y muchas otras cosas divertidas para que el publico riera. Gray sonrió al ver el programa, se podría hasta decir que estaba riendo.

 _Pero antes de darme cuenta, en mi mente recordaba a el yo de ayer. Hoy al igual que ayer sonreía, mientras me desmoronaba por dentro._

Al acabar el programa, apagó el televisor vio la hora en el reloj. Marcaban las 7:30 P.M, era la hora de la cena. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces fue a por las sobras de la nevera, solo tuvo que mezclarlo un poco y luego colocarlo en el microondas para calentarlo.

 _Es molesto cocinar, así que normalmente tomé todas las sobras y las mezcle. Esto es algo que hago para vivir, es como colocarle gasolina a un auto, pero tristemente el sabor no estaba mal. Terminé de comerlo pero creo que le coloqué demasiada salsa picante, porque estaba caliente y me quemaba, y... me salieron algunas lagrimas._

-0-0-

Otro día más en el instituto y otra jornada laboral, el profesor de literatura imparte sus clases normalmente, como siempre habían alumnos que le prestaban atención otros que ni atentos estaban.

 _Sin darme cuenta había pasado ya casi 3 semanas_. _Las cosas no pueden ir mejor, toda mi vida es normal. Es como si nunca hubiese hecho nada que me hiriese_

-Srita Marvell ¿podría decirme acerca del libro que estuvimos leyendo? -preguntó el profesor de literatura

-Eh... si se trata de un cuento antiguo sobre magos...

-Srita Marvell ese libro era de la semana pasada -Gray se acercó hasta el asiento de la estudiante -Mire bien el libro de esta semana -Gray al ver el libro de su estudiante se dio cuenta de que estaba leyendo un libro que no era el que había pedido que leyesen, sino que era uno de romance -Usted a la oficina del director y esto queda decomisado -tomó el libro y siguió la clase.

 _Pesqué a Wendy Marvell una de mis estudiantes con una novela romántica, le hubiese perdonado si hubiese sido algo de misterio, magia o si bien un comic, pero una de estas bazofias de historias románticas, es para que su cerebro se pudra_

-0-0-

-95,96,97...

-Uff nos vemos Gray, ya es hora de que me vaya -Dijo Loke yendo hacia los cambiadores

El mencionado solo asintió y continuó ejercitándose.

 _Para un cambio de ambiente comencé a ir a un gimnasio junto con Loke. Después de todo un cuerpo sano es también una mente sana_

Luego de entrenar Gray va a su cambiador y en poco tiempo salía del gimnasio para ir directamente a su hogar, en donde solo le esperaba su cama y la televisión sus únicos dos acompañantes en esos últimos días.

Entró a su hogar, prendió las luces, dejó su maleta en el suelo y solo prendió la televisión, cambió de canales aleatoriamente hasta encontrarse en que estaban pasando una película de comedia romántica, se detuvo de repente y empezó a verla.

-Rayos que malísima.

 _My Sassy Girl, es una comedia romántica que fue graciosa hace un tiempo atrás. Ahora que la veo nuevamente, noto que es malísima. Pensar que una pareja separada, sin ninguna forma de comunicarse el uno con el otro y están en lados opuestos del mundo, se encuentran por pura coincidencia y empiezan su amor nuevamente, ¿acaso no es ridículo?._

 _El destino es una mentira. Si las cosas que están destinadas a ocurrir continúan ocurriendo una y otra vez en el mundo real, entonces esos estúpidos dramas, novelas y películas no serían entretenidos._

 _Ella no está del otro lado del mundo, sino que está en el parque. Pero después de ese día no me la he vuelto a encontrar de nuevo, no existe tal cosa como el destino._

Luego de darse un baño buscó un poco de comida en la nevera pero no encontró nada, así que decidió salir y comer afuera.

-0-0-

Caminó por la acera buscando algún lugar en donde podría comer, aunque para Gray en estos momentos no era tan importante en verdad el comer o no, en su mente tenía algo más que lo hacía inquietarse.

 _Ahora que lo pienso cuidadosamente, en realidad no me gustaba esa chica, sólo me interesó porque ella estaba muy triste. Antes de darme cuenta, puede que haya sentido lastima por ella._

Gray continuó caminando y se topó con una librería. Pensó por un momento ir dentro y ojear que libros tenían y a ver si había alguna que pudiera llevarse para leer y así despejar un poco su mente.

 _Es gracioso pensar que sentí lastima por otra persona._

-Señor ¿está seguro que no lo tiene?, fue usted quien me dijo que conseguiría amor cruel -Hablaba una chica vestida de estudiante

-Ah, ella de nuevo. -Dijo Gray acercándose con un libro que encontró

 _Wendy Marvell es la chica que estaba leyendo esa novela romántica_

Gray se acercó a su estudiante y le dio una reprimenda, luego pasó a pagar el libro.

 _Cierto que las novelas románticas son completamente una pérdida de tiempo_

-"Una guía para viajar solo", déjeme ver cuánto costaba -decía el que estaba atendiendo.

-Profesor usted trata de consolar su corazón roto yéndose de viaje, sigue siendo romántico pero es muy triste -hablo Wendy

 _Las novelas románticas, todo lo que dicen es mentira_

-Es tu ultimo año y sigues leyendo esa clase de libros, si continuas así vas a reprobar todos tus exámenes y no podrás ir a la universidad entiendes.

-Pero las novelas de romance también son libros, creo que usted está siendo muy duro, además usted es un profesor de literatura. -respondió Wendy

-Silencio mocosa y que haces tan tarde con tu uniforme aún.

En esos momentos fuera de la tienda la cual tiene una puerta de cristal pasaba cierta chica de cabellos azules sedosos con expresión triste.

 _Esta niña acaso no sabe que el amor predestinado solo es una fantasía._

-0-0-

De nuevo en su apartamento, Gray tomó el libro y comenzó a ojearlo buscando algún lugar a donde ir ese fin de semana.

 _Necesito un buen lugar para poder relajarme._

Siguió ojeando el libro cuando en una de sus páginas caía una foto _,_ Gray se apresuró a agarrarla del suelo, extrañamente en el reverso de la foto decía "Todo es lo mismo pero no estás aquí" y la fotografía misma era de un mensaje en una pared la cual decía "Calmo mi tristeza en este lugar en donde solía estar contigo" junto con la fecha 27-6-2025.

-Al parecer este libro es de segunda.

Gray se percató que la pagina en donde había caído la foto, era sobre una estación de trenes, la cual tenía el título "estación Tenrou: un lugar con el toque de parejas"

 _Ya he decidido a qué lugar ir_

-0-0-

El traqueteo de las vías del tren resonaba, las olas del mar se escuchaban a la distancia y esto combinado con la perfecta noche hacía este lugar muy indicado para pasarlo en pareja. Justo como lo decía el libro de la estación Tenrou.

De un tren salía Gray vestido con su camisa blanca, saco negro, corbata, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color, además de también llevar puesto una gabardina de color marrón.

 _La estación Tenrou está más lejos de lo que pensé, cuando llegué anocheció. El mar estaba realmente cerca de la estación y podías ver todo el océano desde la plataforma._

 _El océano esta noche tiene buen ambiente, pero es una lástima que el viento este tan frío. Así que esa persona calmaba su corazón mientras miraba este paisaje._

Gray cerró los ojos y solo escuchó los sonidos del mar en completo silencio, pero esto le duro poco ya que a su mente le venían imágenes de Juvia y de lo que hizo ese día en que se le declaró y posteriormente su charla en la misma banqueta en donde la conoció.

 _¿Por qué vine todo esta camino hasta aquí? Ella solo era alguien que conocí por coincidencia. El tiempo que pasamos como pareja fue de cero. Y ella nunca fue mi amor._

 _Entonces ¿por qué no me puedo dar por vencido y ya? Pensé que me sentiría mejor estando aquí pero no lo es_

Gray caminó de vuelta, pero pudo ver que en cierta pared había algo escrito:

"Calmo mi tristeza en este lugar en donde solía estar contigo" junto con la fecha 27-6-2025 y las iníciales **J.L**

 _Es aquí las palabras que encontré en la foto Fue en este muro que las escribieron_

Gray rápidamente sacó la foto de su bolsillo y la comparó con las letras de la pared, a primera vista las de la pared estaban todas descoloridas por haberse hecho ya hace dos años.

 _Hoy es 27 de Junio, justamente esto lo escribieron este día hace dos años atrás_

 _-_ Mira esto **J.L** vine todo este camino siguiéndote, la palabras que escribiste hace dos años, estoy leyéndolas ahora mismo justo en el mismo lugar. Pensé que el destino no existía, pero... ¿será esto el destino suponiendo que existe?.

 _Pero que tonterías digo, debo de apresurarme y continuar_

Justo Gray daba dos pasos y en la misma pared encontró otro mensaje:

"Vine aquí de nuevo ¿estás bien?" junto a la fecha 27-6-2026 y las iníciales **J.L**

-No puede ser 2026. Quiere decir que también viniste el año pasado.

 _Podrá ser que esta persona, viene aquí cada año y deja un mensaje Eso quiere decir que hoy esa persona podría estar aquí_

Gray miró hacia ambos lados en busca de esa persona misteriosa, pero no encontró a nadie cerca, es más parecía que estaba el completamente solo.

 _Supongo que no, ya a estas alturas de la noche se habría ido a su hogar, además no sé ni siquiera como luce es esa persona._

Gray soltó un suspiro cansado y cuando se dio vuelta para continuar su marcha hacía su hogar la vio a ella.

-¿Gray? -Justamente es Juvia quien estaba vestida con una blusa blanca, falda de color negro, medias altas negras, botas de mismo color y un abrigo de color negro igualmente. En su mano sostenía un marcador -¿Que estás haciendo aquí?.

 _Ya comprendí todo. El por qué vine aquí y que tenía que decir._

Gray le mostró la foto que encontró en aquel libro de viajes.

-Creo que alguien me llamó hasta aquí.

-E-esa foto es... -Juvia mostraba una cara de asombro ante tal foto.

-Esa persona quería que te ayudara, Juvia.

La mencionada se tapó la boca y unas lagrimas empezaron a escurrirle por la mejilla.

-¿Me dejarás ayudarte Juvia?.

La chica de cabellera azul se acercó a Gray y hundió su cara en el pecho de este, mientras él solo le abrazaba.

-Si -Murmuro ella.

Juntos abandonaron la estación de trenes dejando atrás un último mensaje en ese muro:

"Te dejaré ir"

 **J.L**

.

.

.

Capítulo 8: Predestinado **. FIN**

 **Continuara.**

 **Notas del Autor** : My Sassy Girl es una película coreana del 2001. Es muy buena la recomiendo.

Y ya con este capítulo damos por cerrado el arco de la chica triste.

 **Contestando Reviews:**

 **JuviaBriel:** Me alegra mucho que te este gustando mi historia, tambien espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

 **Kristy Ro:** Pues como ves Gray no se dio por vencido y como si el destino lo quisiera, ahora Juvia lo correspondió.

 **RBK Evil:** Pues aún nos falta muuuccchhhooo para que se acabe, pero si te refieres al final de este arco. Pues si lo acertaste.


	9. Cita

**Wishing For Love**

Capitulo 9

Cita

Los primeros rayos de sol hacían acto de presencia colándose a través de una ventana abierta la cual daba hacia la habitación de paredes blancas, piso de baldosas y techo del mismo color que las paredes. Sin dudas otra mañana de lunes silenciosa, tranquila. Hasta que cierto sonido irrumpe esa tranquilidad.

Despertó de un salto al escuchar el sonido que provocaba el quebrante del silencio de la mañana, era nada menos que su teléfono celular y un mensaje que acaba de recibir. Se apresuró rápidamente a leerlo.

El mensaje decía un "Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?" y la persona que lo había enviado era Juvia Lockser, su novia.

 _Aún no me acostumbro a esto, aunque ya llevemos 1 semana_

Sonrió y le respondió con un "Buenos días, dormí muy bien, ¿qué tal tu?. Espero que hoy tengas un excelente día."

Luego de esto se levantó de la cama aún con una sonrisa, se lavo el rostro, cepillo sus dientes, después tomó una ducha. Al salir se tropezó con el pequeño escalón de su regadera lo que hizo caerse y pegarse con la frente en el váter. Por poco dice algo mal sonante pero dentro de él se decía que no debería de perder la calma después de todo este día invitaría a su novia a una cita, la primera.

-0-0-

-Así que al fin vas a invitarla a salir. Ya te estabas tardando. -Hablo Loke

-¿Acaso invitas a salir a una chica el primer día que se han conocido?

A lo que el de cabellos naranja solo asintió y esto provocase una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Gray.

-Bueno, creo que vas a necesitar esto -Loke a continuación sacó de su bolsillo un preservativo y se lo dio en las manos a Gray.

El Fullbuster al ver el preservativo lo que hizo fue tirárselo al rostro de Loke con fuerza.

-No haremos nada fuera de lugar, tu maldito pervertido.

-Solo bromeaba, era broma, no tienes que ponerte así -Loke en esos instantes estaba sudando frío por la golpiza que le iba a propinar Gray si no decía algo que le salvara -hablando un poco más serio creo que te irá bien si actúas normal y no como la semana pasada.

 **Flashback**

Caía la tarde y terminaba otro día como otra jornada laboral en el instituto, en ese momento el profesor de educación física se encontraba en el salón de profesores leyendo un manga, cuando es interrumpido por una de sus alumnas.

-Profesor, profesor

-Oh, que pasa pequeña Wendy.

-Rápido el profesor de literatura se ha comportado extraño todo el día pero ahora ha alcanzado su punto máximo.

-¡¿Podría ser que el shock causado por el rechazo le haya afectado?! .

Loke se apresuró a ir por Gray temiendo que este haya estado depresivo o si bien completamente desquiciado.

Al llegar al salón de clases se encontró con un peculiar ambiente en donde se veían destellos y luces por doquier además del piso estaba completamente cubierto por pétalos de rosas y en medio de todo esto Gray sentado en una silla delante de este una mesa y un juego de té encima de ella.

-Oi, Gray...

-Ah, si es mi compañero y mejor amigo Loke. Que te trae por estos lados mi estimado.

(Pero qué demonios le está ocurriendo, tal vez ya enloqueció)

Gray se levantaba de su asiento y de un florero continuo sacaba una flor la olía y luego cerraba los ojos, curvando sus labios y haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿No crees que esta flor es preciosa?.

Loke en shock por lo extraño que estaba su amigo, solo pudo pensar en que ya estaba loco. Así que le dio una bofetada.

-Qué rayos te pasa bastardo -reacciono el Fulbuster ante tal bofetada.

-No, tu explícame que rayos te pasa, te has vuelto loco.

 **Fin Flashback**

-Entonces me dijiste "es por el amor que estoy loco". No me esperé algo tan cursi de ti.

-Tú no te rías, es la primera vez que siento esto.

Loke solo colocó una mano en el hombro del profesor de literatura y lo miró serio.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, después de todo tu nunca te rendiste y ella te dio una segunda oportunidad, así que ve por ella tigre.

-0-0-

Gray se sacó los guantes y los guardó en sus bolsillos, se vio sus manos, sonrió y caminó entre la multitud.

 _Me siento un poco raro, pero usar guantes en una cita es algo raro, además no hay nada en ella que me haga dudar_

En su camino y sin querer se tropezó con una persona la cual estaba cargando unos libros y llevaba consigo un abrigo con capucha que le tapaba completamente la cara. Rápidamente Gray se apresuró a ayudar a recoger los libros de aquella persona.

-Disculpe, no fue apropósito...

Pero la persona encapuchada solo estaba jadeando y murmurando algo como un "ella".

 _¿Qué le ocurre a esta persona? ¿Por qué esta así?_

-Se encuentra bien -Gray le entregó sus libros y sin querer sus manos hicieron contacto con las manos de aquella persona encapuchada.

A continuación un sentimiento de sed de sangre y al mismo tiempo una profunda tristeza mezclada con rabia invadió a Gray y una sola voz se escuchaba en su mente.

[MATAR] [JUVIA] [MATAR]

Tan pronto Gray salió del trance la extraña persona había desaparecido.

-0-0-

Un grito se escuchó y a continuación sonidos de una moto sierra y después se veía como la pantalla se manchaba en sangre.

Juvia se aferró a Gray temblorosa mientras que este la rodeo con un brazo y continuo viendo la gran pantalla que tenía enfrente.

-Juvia no tienes que asustarte es solo una película -vio el rostro de la chica el cual se mostraba completamente aterrado -¿Juvia?.

Gray en ese instante abrazo a la chica y después le ayudo a salir de la sala del cine. La chica de cabellos azules un poco apenada por lo que había pasado hace unos instantes en la sala del cine, se excuso y luego fue al baño. En ese momento Gray tomó asiento en uno de los bancos acolchonados del lugar.

 _No creo que hubiera sido una escena tan aterradora, Juvia eres tan asustadiza. Bueno, supongo que ese lado de ella es lindo. Aunque ella fue la que compró las entradas de ante mano, a lo mejor no sabía que era una película de terror._

Por un momento Gray vio como una pareja pasaba al frente de el y noto como el chico llevaba su abrigo con la capucha puesta.

 _Ahora que lo pienso el tipo encapuchado de antes, estoy seguro haberle escuchado decir Juvia y lo dijo con tanta melancolía y rabia_.

Sin notarlo una sombra se posaba detrás de Gray en ese momento. Mismo momento en que Juvia salía del baño y se dirigía hasta donde estaba el Fullbuster.

-Lo siento, Juvia se fue a arreglar el maquillaje.

-Juvia eres una miedosa.

-Juvia no quería mostrar esa cara llorosa y encima Juvia hizo que saliéramos a mitad de la película. -un sonrojo se presentaba en el rostro de la chica.

-De todos modos eran tus entradas. Además te ves bonita incluso con el maquillaje arruinado.

-Un alago llevado al extremo tiene el efecto opuesto.

Gray solo se rascaba la nuca mientras le caía un gotita de sudor y sonreía nervioso.

-No importa, pero quien era la persona que estaba detrás de ti. Se fue rápidamente cuando vio a Juvia acercarse.

Gray rápidamente se volteo hacia atrás y vio hacia todas partes.

-Que ocurre, ese de la capucha no es conocido de Gray, te estaba mirando muy intensamente hace unos instantes.

-0-0-

-¡Juvia!

La mencionada caminaba rápidamente, detrás de ella un chico de cabellos negros desordenados y un poco agitado la seguía.

-Juvia, espera.

La chica se detuvo y giro para darle la cara y decir un simple "no" para después seguir a un paso apresurado.

 _Estoy en problemas haber hecho enojar a Juvia en nuestra primera cita_

 **Hace 30 minutos**

-Ya que pagaste por la película, yo pagare la cena -Hablo Gray mientras le abría la puerta del restaurante para que pasara primero Juvia

Cenaron pasta, en una velada muy relajante por la música de fondo y el ambiente tranquilo sin mencionar la noche fresca.

Hablaron de cosas triviales como los que le gusta a cada quien, sus signos, si tenían mascotas, pasatiempos, música preferida etc.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar y reposar llegó la hora de pagar por la cena, Gray ordenó el mesero la cuenta, la cual fue traída casi de inmediato, pero a la hora de pagar busco en su pantalón su billetera. Vaya sorpresa el saber que no la traía consigo.

 **Regresando al presente**

-En nuestra primera cita como se te va a olvidar traer tu billetera. -Juvia suspiro y siguió su paso ahora más a la par de Gray

-Eso es muy extraño, estoy seguro que la había traído conmigo.

Juvia se detuvo frente a una casa rodeada por un muro y al frente un portón. Era su hogar.

-La próxima vez pagaré por todo, así que perdóname esta única vez Juvia, por favor.

-¿Próxima vez? -dio la cara, mostrando lo enfadada que estaba -no va haber una próxima vez.

Dicho eso ultimo abrió el portón y entró a su hogar dejando a Gray petrificado y con la boca abierta. Entonces en ese mismo momento el celular del mismo comenzó a sonar, cosa que hizo verlo de una vez. Era un mensaje de texto.

El mensaje decía "Era una broma espero verte la próxima vez. ; )".

Al leer estas palabras los ojos del Fullbuster se iluminaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡Gracias Juvia! ¡Haré todo en mi alcance la próxima vez! -No pudo evitar gritar de la alegría.

Cosa que escucho Juvia y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro mientras entraba por fin a su casa.

-Uff -suspiro aliviado -pensé que me botaría después de la primera cita.

 _Entonces aquí es en donde vive sola._

Volteo hacía atrás viendo hacía ambos lados y pudo ver que cerca estaba un bar y de ahí salían unos cuantos hombres ebrios.

 _Esto sí que no luce muy seguro, espero que siempre cierre con seguro su puerta._

 _Más importante ahora, si el de la capucha era el mismo que vi esta tarde. Ese tipo debe de ser un acosador._

Gray, agarro un par de botellas de plástico de refresco de 3 litros vacías y se plantó enfrente de la casa de la chica de cabellera azul con una botella en cada mano.

 _A Juvia Lockser, La voy a proteger._

-0-0-

-Entonces eso fue lo que dijiste con gran valor delante de la casa de ella. -hablo Loke

-Sí, eso es correcto. -respondió Gray

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que terminaste en la estación de policía?.

-Hubo un reporte de los vecinos, decían que alguien sospechoso estaba merodeando con dos botellas de plástico -apareció un oficial de policía y abrió la celda en donde se encontraba Gray -Como ya confirmamos su identidad ya se lo puede llevar.

A Loke se le nubló la vista al escuchar eso del oficial de policía, mientras que Gray estaba algo afanado.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? -dijo Loke una vez que salieron de la estación de policía -llamarme a media noche para que te saque de prisión

-Ya te lo dije, solo quería proteger a Juvia de un acosador.

-Y tú querías deshacerte de un acosador convirtiéndote en un acosador. -Loke suspiró y después se tallo los ojos -Deja de hacer cosas estúpidas y cómo es eso que no tienes tu billetera.

-No lo sé, pero estoy muy seguro que la traía conmigo cuando salía de casa.

 **Mientras tanto**

En un callejón con poca luz se encontraba el extraño sujeto de la capucha, el cual traía consigo una billetera y la identificación personal de alguien.

Le dio un vistazo y comenzó a jadear, para después romper la identificación.

-Gray Fullbuster.

 **Continuara.**


	10. Regalo

**Wishing For Love**

Capitulo 10

Regalo

El tono de llamada repentino detiene mi corazón.

-¿Eres tú Marco?

Detrás del teléfono oí la voz familiar de un hombre y entonces me di cuenta que el ya no podía estar a mi lado.

Wendy se secaba las lagrimas al terminar de leer ese capítulo de su libro.

-Que está haciendo aquí aun Srita Marvell -hacía acto de presencia el profesor de literatura -Sabe que las clases terminaron hace mucho, debería de irse a su hogar.

-Profesor... Umm... -Wendy sostenía un libro en el cual la caratula se mostraba la forma de un corazón el cual se veía manchado de rojo y la misma pintura roja daba la sensación de que se escurría hasta la parte baja del libro. Y arriba de ese corazón ensangrentado se leía el titulo "Amor Cruel".

-Lo conseguiste al final, el libro.

-Sí, es que es el final de la trilogía que empezó "Delicate Raining Drops", con Amor se escribe con sangre, seguido de Amar es llorar y este último Amor Cruel. -explicaba Wendy

 _Pero qué rayos pasa con esos títulos_.

-Confiscado -Gray agarró el libro de las manos de su estudiante.

-¡Como se atreve un profesor de literatura, meterse en el camino de la lectura de su estudiante!, a usted solo le interesa esas historias aburridas de sus libros viejos.

-Cálmate mocosa, si quieres que te lo devuelva, tienen que contestarme algo.

Wendy solo asintió.

-No pienses nada raro, solo lo pregunto por curiosidad -un leve sonrojo aparecía en el rostro del profesor -¿Qué tipo de obsequio le gustan a las mujeres?

-Algo de marca como Gucci, Praga, Chanel...

 _Qué rayos, hasta una chica como ella que esta tan inmersa en esas fantasiosas novelas románticas, también busca cosas tan costosas de diseñadores_

-Pero más que eso, como están en las primeras etapas de la relación, darle algo tan costoso podría agobiarla -continuó la estudiante.

-Con qué es eso.

-Sí, todavía es temprano así que elija sin mucha presión.

-Si aún es temprano... -Gray de repente se sorprendió y de un sobre salto se alerto -tú como supiste que estoy apenas saliendo con una chica.

-Pues... en toda la escuela se sabe de ello, además según muchos rumores la chica con la que sale es toda una belleza.

En ese momento por la puerta del salón entraba cierto profesor de educación física de cabellera naranja.

-Oi Gray estabas aqui -Loke entró al salón y a continuación hizo una pose en la que imitaba sostener unas cosas en sus manos mientras ponía cara sería -"¡Hoy seré el guardián que protege su puerta!, mis ardientes masas de plástico no van a mostrar piedad. Soy el acosador que captura acosadores"

Entonces Gray golpeó a Loke en la cabeza y también le dio un coscorrón a Wendy por reírse de la burla de Loke.

-Ten había un paquete para tí -Loke le entregó un paquete que cargaba consigo. -¿Será eso algo que has ordenado para ella?

-Metete en tus asuntos.

-Uhm... profesor, ya que es su primer regalo, creo que debe de regalarle algo sencillo pero a la vez algo que su corazón crea que es correcto. -Dijo Wendy acercándose al profesor de literatura.

Gray lo meditó un poco y luego le entregó el libro a la estudiante, esta al tener el libro salió de una vez del salón.

-Le has preguntado a una niña acerca de que regalarle.

-No es tu problema -Gray salió del salón con una idea de lo que podría regalarle a su novia.

-0-0-

Caía la noche, el cielo naranja se esfumaba para dar paso al manto negro estrellado, en estos momentos todo estaba tan silencioso en el parque y casi no había muchas personas excepto por cierta chica de cabellera azul sedosa quien intentaba bajar la persiana de metal de su puesto.

Parecía esforzarse mucho puesto que no lo podía bajar, por más empeño que le colocara.

-Debe de haberse oxidado esta cosa. -Habló ella y con su mano derecha se quitaba el sudor de su frente.

De repente alguien detrás de ella jaló la persiana de metal cerrándola de un vez. La chica solo volteó a ver quién era y se encontró con nadie más que su novio.

-Gray, pero que fuerte eres.

-Es que me he estado ejercitando últimamente.

-¡Oh! a Juvia le encantan los chicos fuertes. -Juvia puso su brazo derecho por debajo del brazo izquierdo de Gray, enganchándose a él.

El de cabellos negros cenizos se sonrojo un poco y volteó a mirar el suelo y recordó lo que le traía a su novia.

-Ten, es un obsequio -Gray le pasó una bolsa de papel a la chica.

Juvia, agarró la bolsa y vio dentro de ella, después sacó una pequeña maseta con un pequeño cactus.

-Es un mini cactus, que lindo.

-¿te gusta?.

-Desde luego, Juvia siente que la tienda es un poco solitaria, así que lo dejará en ella, así lo veré todos los días. Gracias Gray.

-No es nada.

 _Creo que le gusta, ¿pero le gustara de verdad?. Quiero usar mi poder para saberlo pero... No, vamos a creerle a Juvia._

-¿Uh? había esta caja debajo del cactus.

-Ese es tu segundo regalo.

-No debiste -Juvia se apresuró a desenvolver el regalo y luego abrirlo

Pero su sorpresa fue que dentro de la caja solo estaba dibujado un pequeño regalo en el fondo, así que se inclinó un poco, mismo momento para que Gray aprovechase y le colocara un colgante sobre su cuello.

-No es un accesorio muy bonito para ser un collar pero siento que lo necesitarás Juvia. Eres una belleza increíble y siempre trabajas hasta muy tarde y eso...

Juvia abrazó a Gray y enterró su cabeza en el pecho de él ocultando el gran sonrojo que tenía en ese momento.

-Además de ser un colgante, también lo puedes utilizar como un silbato, cada vez que lo uses apareceré.

-Gray eres una persona muy considerada -Habló Juvia aún sin despegarse del abrazo.

-0-0-

En el camino hacia el hogar de Juvia, hablaron de algunas cuantas cosas acerca de sus empleos y también sobre otras cosas personales de ellos. Pero en todo el camino la chica pudo notar que Gray acercaba su mano a la de ella titubeando si agarrarla o no.

Al final llegaron al hogar de la chica sin que ninguno de los dos se agarrasen de las manos.

-Gracias por traer a Juvia hasta casa, tus regalos me alegraron bastante.

Gray solo se despidió con un gesto de su mano, a esto la chica solo asintió y entró por el gran portón.

El de cabellos cenizos de dio vuelta y camino de regreso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Me siento estupendo, así que esto es lo que se siente el dar regalos. Justo ahora debo de ser el hombre más feliz..._

De repente el sonido de un silbato se escucha, Gray nota esto y de una vez y sin pensárselo dos veces corre hacía la casa de Juvia.

 _Será el tipo de la capucha, no lo voy a perdonar, le daré una paliza._

Gray entró por el portón y piso el patio delantero de la casa de chica y sin que pudiese reaccionar sintió algo suave en su mejilla.

Juvia había besado la mejilla de Gray, luego de esto la chica se paraba enfrente del chico con una sonrisa.

-En la próxima cita puedes tomar la mano de Juvia.

 **Continuara.**

 **AVISO:**

Las próximas semanas no subiré capitulo ya que estaré de viaje y celebrando fiestas navideñas.

Así que el próximo capitulo será en enero.

Ya sin más que decir les deseo felices fiestas y prospero año nuevo.

- **Angelzk Sparks**


	11. Acosador

**Wishing For Love**

Capitulo 11

Acosador

Los rayos del sol aparecían por el horizonte y se colaban a través de dos ventanas cerradas, las que daban a una habitación totalmente de color crema, con su cama arreglada a un lado, un estante de libros en la pared y un escritorio con una computadora portátil cerca de la cama. Una puerta cerca del estante de libros se abría para dar paso a una chica de cabellos azules la cual estaba solo cubierta por una bata de baño.

Juvia acababa de terminar de bañarse y ahora se vestía para salir, se colocó su sostén color blanco, las bragas de mismo color, la habitual blusa blanca con una falda negra y medias altas de mismo color además de unos zapatos cómodos.

Termino de alistarse y antes de salir de su habitación vio hasta la estantería de libros lo que parecía unos lentes cuadrados de marco negro. Por un momento Juvia hacia una mueca de desagrado y después salió de su hogar.

-0-0-

-Oi, Gray te estoy hablando.

-¿Eh?, Claro te escucho. -contesto el mencionado tocándose la mejilla

-Otra vez te estás tocando la mejilla, acaso Juvia te beso ahí o algo así -Loke había dado en el clavo

Gray se sorprendió y su cara cambio de una de seriedad a una de aterrado-asombrado.

-Tú como fue que lo supiste... acaso tienes poderes telekineticos.

-Telekinetico mi trasero, sé que estas enamorado y es tu primera novia, ¿pero emocionarte tanto por un pequeño beso?. -Loke suspiró echó sus brazos hacia atrás para poder sostenerse de ellos mientras miraba hacia el cielo -Si las cosas avanzan más podría hasta darte un ataque al corazón.

-Avanzar más... -En ese momento Gray se imagino besando a Juvia y después a esta desnudándose en un cama -Q-Que demonios quieres decir con avanzar más, como vamos hacer "eso" tan rápido.

-Así que entonces solo vas a continuar con unos besitos. -Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en los labios de Loke

-No, no quise decir eso.

-Oh, entonces si piensas avanzar más.

-No, bueno lo que quiero decir es, ya sabes desarrollar la relación, profundizar la amistad, ya sabes cuán importante es la confianza entre novios. -Trataba de explicar el Fullbuster con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro

-Entonces, QUIERES AVANZAR MÁS. -Loke se levantaba de su asiento y empezó a caminar

-Pero no de la forma en la que piensas -Gray seguía a Loke

-Como lo dijiste antes la confianza es lo más importante en una relación. La confianza en que ella te ama tanto como tú la amas a ella. -Loke seguía caminando y Gray detrás de él lo seguía -esto es la raíz de esta emoción llamada amor, ustedes dos todavía están en principios de una relación y están mas interesados en saber más del otro que de estar enamorados.

Loke sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y vio la hora, después lo guardó nuevamente, echó un vistazo a Gray quien se veía pensativo ante sus palabras

-Así que para profundizar esa relación necesitas conectarte con aquella persona. -Continuo el de cabellos naranja

-¿Conectarme?, ¿Algo como anillos de pareja?

-No me refería a eso, aunque es muy temprano para regalarle eso. Yo te diría que unos accesorios para el celular parecidos o si bien que salieran un día con ropa que combine entre los dos...

En ese momento Loke empujó a Gray salvándolo de que fuese impactado por un ladrillo, luego de esto un par de globos de pintura fueron arrojados también, manchando a ambos. El de cabellos naranja dirigió su mirada hacia unos edificios de apartamentos cerca de ellos, en la azotea se podía una silueta, la cual en un instante salió del lugar.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Pintura?.

-Para esto ser una broma, fue muy peligroso. Aunque podría ser tal vez esté relacionado con ese tipo encapuchado que me mencionaste.

-¿Lo viste?, ¿dónde estaba? -Gray se puso alerta

-En los edificios de apartamentos de ahí enfrente, creo que si nos apuramos podríamos atraparlo.

Tano Gray como Loke se dirigieron hacia el edificio, revisaron cuidadosamente todas las plantas hasta la azotea y no pudieron encontrar en ninguna parte al encapuchado.

-Así que lo hemos perdido, tsk

-Más importante, no se supone que tienes una cita -Loke le recordaba su compromiso a Gray. -No creo que puedas... ir así...

Tan pronto Loke terminó de hablar ya Gray había corrido hacía su cita con Juvia sin siquiera preocuparse por cómo estaba todo manchado de pintura roja.

-Hay que estar demasiado enamorado como para no pensar en cambiarte primero -suspiro Loke.

-0-0-

Se miro su reflejo en el cristal de un mostrador de una tienda, se paso su mano por su pelo y después vio la hora en su teléfono celular.

-Gray te estás tardando.

Un poco incomoda, tomó el colgante y lo observó por unos instantes por su mente pensaba en que si lo soplaba de repente podría aparecer Gray. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando cierta persona aparecía al fin.

-Gray, al fin llegaste... -Juvia se sorprendió al ver a su novio llegar de esa manera

Y es que Gray venía todo agitado, bañado prácticamente en sudor, además de la camisa abotonada blanca que llevaba estaba manchada de rojo al igual que sus pantalones negros que ahora era tenían manchas rojas por todas partes.

-Lo siento Juvia, por tardarme.

Juvia quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos completamente abiertos como platos por unos segundos eternos. En su mente no se explicaba cómo es que Gray venia en ese estado.

-Verás es que de repente cuando venía hacia acá me tropecé con unas personas quienes estaban pintando un letrero y pues sin querer derramaron pintura sobre mí. -se excusaba Gray -pero al menos estoy aquí.

Juvia tardó un poco en asimilarlo todo, dentro de ella se decía que era mejor tarde que nunca y también agradeció que no la dejase plantada.

-Juvia se contenta de que a Gray no le haya pasado nada y este sano.

Ambos juntos caminaron por las calles conversando, más bien era Juvia la que hablaba ya que Gray estaba completamente pendiente de los alrededores, de ver si el tipo de la capucha los podría seguir.

 _Si es un acosador que solo mira mientras se esconde, entonces no es realmente peligroso, pero para oficialmente notificar su competencia de esa forma, lo vuelve completamente peligroso. Yo como un competidor si solo le observo y no hago nada, toda la rabia y frustración que tiene, todo eso lastimaría a Juvia. No lo permitiré._

-Gray, ¡Gray!.

-Oh, disculpa, dijiste algo.

-¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Juvia?

-Ah, veras solo me distraje por un momento.

-Estas un poco raro, pero como dije antes -Juvia cerró los ojos, vio hacia otro lado y extendió su mano hacia Gray.

Pero en ese momento Gray divisó a un sujeto con capucha a la lejanía, instintivamente fue tras él, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño a su novia.

-Puedes tomar mi mano.

Al no recibir ni respuesta ni contacto con su mano Juvia abrió los ojos y al no encontrarlo enfrente de ella, sino a una distancia lejana, ella hizo una mueca de desagrado y después continuó caminando sola, dejando a Gray perdiéndose en la lejanía.

-0-0-

 _¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

-El no escucho nada de lo que dije, ninguna sola cosa.

 _¿Eso es todo?_

-Ni siquiera me miro, no tomo mi mano.

 _No es nada_

-¿Ya está cansado de mi? fui lo suficientemente valiente como para darle un beso, se supone que las chicas no actúan así, ¿fui demasiado fácil? ¿me volví aburrida? ¿estará harto de mí?

 _Creo que estas siendo ilógica_

 _-_ Supongo que sí. ¿Estoy exagerando?

 _Ese chico, ¿lo odias?_

-No, no es eso...

 _El venía y te llevaba a casa cuando terminaba su trabajo, te dio un colgante que también te sirve como silbato en caso de que necesites ayuda, eso porque se preocupaba de que caminaras sola por la noche._

 _¿No estás siendo realmente fría? ¿por qué no estabas contenta con la cita de hoy? Parece que la que está cansada de esto eres tú ¿no es así?_

-No, no es así

 _Si no es así, entonces deja de ser tan infantil y escúchalo, el debe de tener una razón_

 _-¿_ Realmente tiene una razón?

 _Dale una oportunidad Juvia._

Abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, se levanto de la cama y agarró su celular el cual estaba sobre el escritorio junto con su portátil y las gafas cuadradas con marcos negros. Desbloqueo el celular y notó que tenía unas 20 llamadas perdidas y unos 25 mensajes pendientes.

-Lo siento Gray debo de haber estado un poco tensa -murmuro Juvia

De repente el timbre de su puerta comenzó a sonar, sorprendiéndola un poco y provocándole un escalofrió. Miró la hora en su teléfono, marcaban las 2:47 A.M

-¿Quien será a esta hora?

Salió de la casa y caminó hasta el portón, al abrirlo se encontró con Gray y un policía el cual estaba a su lado.

La reacción de Gray al ver a la chica en pijama sana y salva en su casa fue la de abrazarla inmediatamente.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, pensé que algo te había ocurrido. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué desapareciste sin decir una palabra?, tampoco contestaste todas mis llamadas y los mensajes.

Juvia en ese momento estaba totalmente sonrojada. Y Gray que la apretaba muy fuertemente.

-Que le dije señor, ella estaba en su casa. Secuestro... Caray. -Habló el oficial de policía

Esto hizo que Gray soltara a Juvia y se quedara a un lado de ella mientras hacia una reverencia hacia el oficial de policía.

-De todos modos, ¿es usted otra vez señorita?. prosiguió hablar el oficial -Debería de estar más calmada, ¿sabe cuántos problemas ha causado en la oficina central por su culpa?. -Con esto último el oficial se retiro sin antes decirle un "buenas noches" y "que se cuidaran."

Por supuesto que toda esta conversación a Gray no la pasó en alto y justo cuando iba a preguntar algo Juvia se le había adelantado.

-Gray, creo que le debes a Juvia una explicación y esta vez la verdad.

-0-0-

-¿Acosador?, ¿detrás de Juvia?

Sí acosador -Gray tomaba un sorbo a su té -Una persona que no puede juzgar entre el afecto y la obsesión y una muestra una atracción hacia una persona determinada.

-Juvia sabe que es un acosador, pero estas hablando de que un acosador tiene de objetivo a Juvia.

-Es que Juvia eres toda una belleza.

-Se serio en este tema.

Gray solo alcanzó a asentir.

-Entonces, cuando Gray venía a nuestra primera cita, chocó contra un hombre extraño, y en la libreta que dejó caer ese hombre tenía el nombre de Juvia garabateado en todas las páginas. Y ese hombre siguió a Gray hasta la sala de cine y también fue el que lanzó la pintura a Gray.

-Es cierto Juvia, es algo difícil de creer pero es la verdad.

 _Aunque lo de la libreta es una mentira, ya que aún no puedo decirle acerca de mis poderes._

Juvia guardó silencio durante un instante. Gray al notar esto siguió hablando

-No te preocupes Juvia, me he vuelto muy fuerte en todos estos días que he ido al gimnasio.

-Gray, a partir de ahora escucha con atención lo que Juvia va a decir. -Juvia tomó aire y luego exhalo -Hace dos años mi novio quien murió... Si te digo la verdad... Fue asesinado.

 **Continuara.**


	12. Misterio Sin Resolver

**Wishing For Love**

Capitulo 12

Misterio Sin Resolver

"Cariño, ¿disfrutaste del almuerzo?

Yo apenas terminé hace poco

Aunque no sé ni a que sabia la comida,

ya que en mi mente solo pensaba en ti

y en la próxima vez que nos veamos."

-Desde cuando te pusiste así de cursi -apareció Loke detrás de Gray leyendo el mensaje que estaba escribiendo.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?, como vas aparecer así -Gray se sorprendió y oculto su celular entre sus manos -Arg esta cosa se borró, estúpido celular.

-Oye donde quedo el Gray Fullbuster que decía que "el amor era una pérdida de tiempo" -Loke le extendió un paquete a Gray -Mira te llego esto.

-Pero si yo no ordené nada...

Loke al escuchar eso lanzó el paquete hacia Gray el cual lo atrapó y volvió a lanzarlo hacía Loke, este lo atrapó igual y lo devolvió a Gray lanzándoselo, parecían que estaban jugando a la papa caliente.

-¡Ya tranquilo! -Dijo Gray por fin quedándose con el paquete en sus manos -Tal vez sea un paquete sorpresa que me haya enviado Juvia.

-Oh tienes mucha razón... -Loke agarró el hombro de Gray y lo apretó fuertemente, luego le vio a los ojos -si te atreves a abrir ese paquete en mi presencia te asesino. -dicho esto Loke salió del salón -Nos vemos mañana si es que sigues con vida -se escuchaba en la lejanía.

Gray se quedó observando el paquete algo curioso, no tenía remitente y solo decía su nombre en la parte de arriba del paquete.

 _Tal vez sea de Juvia, si es de ella... o pueda que..._

-Profesor, ya recogí la tarea de todos -apareció Wendy con un montón de libretas en sus manos.

Gray se sorprendió por la intromisión de su alumna tanto que casi le da un ataque al corazón.

-O-Oh si, ponlo en la mesa y luego te puedes retirar.

Wendy obedeció a su profesor y luego de dejar las libretas en la mesa se retiraba pero antes quería preguntarle algo a su profesor.

-Ahm... Profesor, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-Claro, que es.

Por un momento la cara de Wendy se puso seria, al parecer era algo muy importante.

-Sabrá que al parecer la autora "Delicate Raindrops" va a seguir su novela de "Amor Cruel" con "Llanto de Amor".

-¡FUERA! -Gray echó a su alumna por hacerle perder el tiempo con esas novelas románticas.

Una vez Wendy abandonó el salón, el profesor de literatura fijó su mirada en el extraño paquete, lo desenvolvió y abrió, en esa caja de cartón rectangular lo único que encontró fueron varias fotos suyas en la que salía con Juvia pero con la singularidad de que en todas las fotos su cabeza estaba arrancada, ósea que en todas las fotos la cabeza de Gray estaba recortada.

Las palabras de Juvia en ese momento retumbaron en su cabeza.

 _Hace dos años, mi novio fue asesinado._

-0-0-

-Bueno ya lo tengo, le voy a dar una llamada si algo pasa -Hablaba un oficial de policía.

Gray había notificado a la policía acerca del acosador y entregado las fotos que había recibido.

-Al parecer si había un acosador.

-No es al parecer, es que si hay uno.

-De acuerdo lo investigaremos, usted puede irse.

-Espere, no me deje esas explicaciones tan vagas y deme respuestas.

-Señor Fullbuster, no quería decir esto pero no nos gusta involucrarnos con esa señorita.

-He oído que el novia de Juvia, fue asesinado hace dos años y ese noche uno de ustedes policías parecía saber de ese asunto, así que...

De repente Gray dejó de hablar ya que todo el departamento de policía lo veía con caras serias.

-Esa señorita sigue diciendo esas cosas.

-¿Esas cosas? de que habla.

-El asesinato, todo es imaginación suya.

-¿Entonces está diciendo que no fue un asesinado? -preguntó Gray escéptico

-Pues verá un asesinato no pasa tan fácilmente.

 **Flashback**

 **HACE DOS AÑOS**

-Señorita, usted está equivocada, un asesinato no pasa tan fácilmente. -Habló el oficial de policía

Frente a él se encontraba una chica con su cabello azul recogido por una cola de caballo, de suéter blanco, jeans negros y un cartel que decía:

"Pido la re investigación del caso del asesinato

del difunto Bora Prománense.

Ruego por la verdad del caso, el cual la policía lo pasa como un accidente"

Juvia solo se quedó estática mirando fijamente al oficial de policía.

-Sé que le ha sido difícil aceptarlo, pero la investigación terminó, ¿qué más quiere que hagamos?

Juvia seguía mirándolo fijamente sin decir ninguna sola palabra.

-Mire señorita, si usted sigue aquí todos los días no conseguirá nada.

 **Fin Flashback**

-Entonces ella continuó presentándose todos los días lo que hizo que el comandante, re-abriera el caso y así una segunda investigación comenzó y terminó en lo mismo que la anterior. Un accidente. -Terminó de explicar el oficial

 _Juvia, por qué..._

-Será mejor que ya se retire señor Fullbuster.

-Espere señor oficial, me disculpo por la molestia -Gray le tendió su mano desnuda.

El oficial para no ser descortés apretó la mano del Fullbuster y muchos pensamientos inundaban la mente de este.

(Qué irritante) (¿Acaso esa mujer nunca lo superará) (Pensar que un profesor se pudo enamorar de ella) (Ahora hay un acosador, seguro que estará emocionada por tanta atención).

-¿El caso realmente fue un accidente? -preguntó Gray sin dejar de estrecharle la mano al policía.

-Lo fue.

-0-0-

Caía la noche del viernes un día más se acababa y el fin de semana estaba cerca. Gray miró su teléfono celular mientras caminaba por la calle.

 _El oficial no mintió, entonces porque Juvia..._

En casa de la chica de cabellos azules ella se encontraba en cama cubierta de sabanas y con lagrimas en los ojos, solo repitiendo un nombre.

-Bora... Bora... Bora...

 **Continuara.**


	13. Acosando Al Acosador

**Wishing For Love**

Capitulo 13

Acosando Al Acosador

 _Quien es._

Los gritos de las personas se escuchaban mientras que el aparato mecánico se balanceaba junto con la gente encima.

Tanto Gray como Juvia se divertían en un parque de atracciones con sus juegos mecánicos.

 _El bastardo que está detrás de Juvia._

Una vez que bajaron del juego mecánico del cual estaban hace un momento, Juvia corrió hacia el baño dejando a Gray fuera esperando, unos sonidos de gárgaras se escuchaba proveniente del baño de mujeres y después de eso Juvia salía un poco mareada.

-¿Estás bien Juvia?

-Juvia se siente mejor, ahora subamos al siguiente.

-Espera, ya es la quinta vez que vas al baño a vomitar, será mejor que descansemos un poco. -Gray observó un puesto de tiro cerca de ellos -Que te parece si gano ese enorme premio para ti -señaló un oso de peluche enorme que estaba colgado en la pared.

-Waa un oso, seguro Gray tiene buena puntería

-Claro que si, después de todo soy un tirador de rango A. -Gray agarró el rifle de juguete, apuntó a sus objetivos y falló todos.

-Tirador de Rango A -Juvia tenía una cara picara.

-Pues veras...

-Tirador de Rango A -Juvia con su dedo índice tocaba la mejilla de Gray.

-Bueno es que...

-Cielos Juvia, lo intentará -Dijo la chica agarrando el rifle de juguete.

-Ahm... estas sujetando mal el rifle -Dijo Gray observando como la chica agarraba el rifle de juguete y colocaba la culata de este sobre su hombro mientras doblaba un poco las rodillas y cerraba un ojo.

Por su puesto la chica no le hizo caso y disparó acertando a todos los objetivos y por supuesto ganado el enorme oso de peluche.

-Uh... disparaste bien -dijo Gray un poco avergonzado

-Juvia es un poco mejor que un tirador de Rango A -dijo esto abrazando al peluche.

Gray en esta cita traía guantes cosa que Juvia notó, pero no preguntó hasta ahora que podía hacerlo.

-Juvia tiene curiosidad, ¿por qué traes guantes?, es porque Gray tienes manos sudorosas.

-Ah... sí tengo las manos sudorosas.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que cuando Gray siente miedo o vergüenza le sudan las manos. -sonrío la chica

 _Lo siento Juvia, realmente no quería venir a esta cita usando guantes. Pero el oficial no mintió, ¿así que porque crees que fue un asesinato?._

Juvia caminaba hacia el siguiente juego mecánico, mientras Gray la contemplaba.

 _Estaba realmente curioso que no pude dormir en toda la noche. Podría obtener la verdad de ti usando mi poder pero no puedo hacer eso, ya que leer tu mente sin tu permiso, significaría que no te respeto._

-Gray que haces parado aun ahí.

-¿Ah?, es que te veías tan linda que solo deje de pensar en el resto. -sonrió

-Ay sí que eres tan cursi. -Juvia corrió hasta Gray y lo abrazó.

 _Lo siento Juvia, algún día te contaré mi secreto._

-Juvia, si me puedes esperar un poco, debo de ir al baño.

-Está bien, te estaré esperando.

Gray entró al baño, se lavó la cara y después entró a un baño el cual tenía una pequeña mochila dentro, la abrió y se puso una sudadera diferente además de una gorra y se quitó los guantes.

 _Ya puse la carnada._

Gray salió del baño y tomó un camino diferente a donde estaba Juvia.

 _El parque de diversiones tiene montones de personas, aunque está al aire libre el lugar está lleno de juegos mecánicos que obstaculizan la visión._

Gray caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y con la cabeza baja, con el único objetivo que había visto hace unos instantes cuando estaba disparando con el rifle de juguete.

 _Es el lugar perfecto para esconderse entre la gente y observar a alguien. Todo esto es interesante porque no solo sirve para ti, sino que sirve para mí una persona que acosa a un acosador._

Caminó hacia la persona que estaba frente a él, un sujeto con una capucha negra sin mangas.

-Oye al fin te encuentro -Tocó uno de los hombros del encapuchado y sus ojos por un momento se volvieron blancos -Oh, disculpe me he confundido de persona.

El encapuchado apenas pudo voltear, cuando ya Gray se alejaba de él. Sin prestarle mucha atención continuó viendo hacia una banqueta cerca, en la cual se encontraba cierta chica de cabellos azules con un enorme oso de peluche.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficiente alejado del sujeto, Gray sacó su celular y marcó.

-Está confirmado, vayamos a la fase dos -habló por teléfono.

No muy lejos en el mismo parque de diversiones se encontraba cierto hombre de cabellos naranja vestido con una sudadera, pantalones jeans, gorra y audífonos.

-Entendido -Dijo Loke.

Levantándose de su asiento, Loke emprendió marcha.

-0-0-

Caía la noche en la ciudad y nuestra pareja de enamorados caminaban por el centro de la ciudad, para ellos era ya una costumbre luego de cada cita el caminar y hablar.

-Había una vez un pollito llamado Maíz y el mismo se comió -Esta noche al parecer Gray quería contar chistes

Juvia solo lanzaba una pequeña risita.

-¿Sabes en donde cuelga superman su ropa?. En su perchero.

Juvia se rió nuevamente, a causa de esto tropezó con una piedra en el camino y cayó mal doblándose el tobillo.

-¿Estás bien? -Gray la ayudaba a levantarse.

-A Juvia le duele el tobillo.

Gray ofreció entonces llevarla en su espalda hasta su hogar a lo que la chica al principio se resistió pero después terminó cediendo.

-Lo lamento Juvia, debido a mis buenos chistes te tropezaste.

-Gray, la verdad tus chistes son malísimos.

 _Juvia es muy honesta, creo que no lo sabe pero es realmente fácil lastimar a otros con tanta franqueza. Pero cuando estoy con ella eso no me importa ya que siento que no necesito mis poderes para comprenderla._

 _Me gusta que sea así._

 _-_ Cumplí un deseo gracias a ti, Juvia.

-¿Uh? ¿cual deseo?

-Si alguna vez encontraba una novia, quería ir a un parque de diversiones con ella. -Un ligero rubor aparecía en el rostro de Gray. -Es que al ser profesor, siempre que íbamos de excursión pues no podía divertirme y ahora contigo lo puedo hacer.

-La verdad Juvia pensó que era ella quien cumplía un deseo.

-¿Eh? Disculpa.

-El deseo de Juvia, era ir a casa en espaldas de su novio. -Un rubor apareció en la cara de la chica, quien escondió el rostro en la espalda del chico.

Lo que no contaban ambos era que un encapuchado estaba observándolos a la distancia.

-0-0-

Llegaron a casa de Juvia y Gray la ayudó hasta llegar a su entrada, pasando por el gran portón.

-Bueno, creo que me iré ahora -dijo Gray preparándose para irse.

-Gray, puedes por favor acercarte un poco necesito decirte algo.

Gray se acercó un poco a ella para escuchar lo que tenía que decir, pero no esperó que Juvia le tomara de la nuca y lo acercara a ella hasta poder unir los labios de ambos concluyendo en un pequeño beso.

-Buenas noches Gray -Juvia entró en su casa.

Gray se quedó un poco en shock y con un gran sonrojo en su cara. Bien no pasó mucho cuando su celular empezaba a sonar sacándolo de su nube. Decidió contestar su teléfono al salir de la casa de la chica.

-Dime. -Habló Gray contestando el teléfono.

-Tu amigo, ya no lo verás más -respondía una voz grave

-Sé serio en esto, puedo saber cuando eres tú.

-Vamos Gray no siempre tienes que ser frió conmigo -Habló Loke con su voz normal

-Ya que estas bromeando, debiste de haber encontrado donde está la guarida del acosador.

-Claro que lo encontré, aunque no estoy seguro como una persona pueda vivir en estos lugares -Decía Loke viendo un edificio abandonado.

-Perfecto, te encuentro ahí, es hora de enfrentar a ese sujeto.

 **CONTINUARA.**


	14. Secreto

**Wishing For Love**

Capítulo 14

Secreto

-¿Estás seguro de esto Gray?, No sería mejor llamar a la policía.

-No me cabe duda si queremos que esto acabe debo de ir a confrontarlo. -Habló Gray decidido.

-Mira, hace unos momentos, antes de que llegaras ese tipo salió, así que me quedaré aquí y te avisaré cuando regrese. -Dijo Loke.

Gray solo hizo un ademan con la mano dando a entender que estaba bien. Se adentró en el edificio abandonado y lo primero que notó fue una gran puerta y que la misma cerradura de esa puerta estaba rota.

 _Bien, al parecer me está invitando a entrar_

Cruzó la puerta y sacó su celular para usar la linterna del flash de la cámara para guiarse dentro del lugar oscuro. Un breve vistazo hizo a Gray determinar que el edificio antes era usado como un almacén para guardar objetos.

 _Un almacén abandonado no parece un lugar muy cómodo para vivir._

En su exploración encontró un elevador el cual no servía, así que decidió encontrar unas escaleras, las cuales halló a unos pasos más a la derecha, las escaleras solo llevaban a la azotea del lugar, la siguiente parada en su búsqueda.

 _Tengo que encontrar evidencias de que el tipo es un acosador, unas evidencias que lo haga culpable._

Subió las escaleras, abrió una puerta la cual rechinaba al moverse y al fin había llegado a la azotea del edificio. Frente a él vio una pequeña cabina y en su interior una luz.

Sin dudarlo camino hacia esa cabina, abrió la puerta suavemente a la espera de lo que encontraría dentro. Un colchón en el suelo a un costado, un escritorio al otro costado de la cabina, sobre el escritorio unos cuantos libros y libretas, además de una lámpara eléctrica la cual proporcionaba la luz que vio al entrar. Pero lo más impresionante era que en la pared estaba repleta de fotos de Juvia y otras tantas de la chica junto a Gray, además de unos recortes de periódico. Gray empezó a grabar todo lo que veía en esa cabina con su teléfono, estas eran las evidencias que buscaba.

 _Estos recortes de periódico..._

Y es que en los recortes de periódico que estaban en esa pared se veía la siguiente noticia:

 **"Hombre de 25 años cae a su muerte bajo la lluvia"**

"El 27 de Junio, tarde por la noche en el puente Fiore, el Sr Prománese de 25 años de edad, perdió el control de su vehículo y se estrelló contra los barrotes del puente, rompiéndolos y cayendo de una altura de 20 metros. La policía está investigando el caso, pero debido a la tormenta no ha sido fácil.

Mientras tanto se ha hecho una hipótesis de que fue un accidente, pero la novia de la victima la Srita Lockser de 22 años, cree que se trata de un asesinato."

En otro recorte que estaba en la pared se leía otra noticia más:

 **"Es un accidente o un asesinato"**

"Hay una protesta de una persona exigiendo que se revise el resultado del accidente en el puente Fiore. La policía ya declaró que fue un accidente, pero la Srtia Lockser de 22 años quien era muy cercana al difunto Bora Prománese, pide que se revise el caso nuevamente, sin embargo la policía se ha negado y debido a eso ella ha comenzado una protesta de una persona. En declaraciones recientes la policía hará una nueva investigación del caso."

 _Estos son recortes de hace dos años. Por que..._

De repente el celular de Gray comenzó a sonar, cosa que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Rápido sal de ahí el tipo viene de regreso -habló Loke del otro lado

Gray tan rápido como escuchó a Loke, salió de la cabina y escuchó unos pasos desde las escaleras, así que sin tiempo que perder tuvo que rodear la cabina y estar escondido detrás.

El sujeto encapuchado aparecía de entre las escaleras, abría la puerta de la cabina y se metía dentro, en ese momento Gray aprovechó para escabullirse, pero no contaba que desde la rendija de la puerta semi cerrada, el sujeto encapuchado lo observaba.

Ya fuera del edificio, Gray pudo encontrarse con Loke.

-¿Pudiste encontrar las pruebas? -preguntó Loke al ver a Gray

-Sí, las tengo en mi celular.

-Muy bien, ahora mismo llamo a la policía. -Loke comenzó a marcar en su celular.

En ese momento Gray se encontraba muy pensativo sobre las cosas que vio en la guarida de aquel sujeto.

 _Definitivamente esa era la historia de Prománese Bora de hace dos años. Incluso había un artículo sobre Juvia. Si solo fue un accidente, porque ese sujeto tendría esos recortes de periódico._

-La policía vendrá en 10 minutos -dijo Loke -Al fin te desharás de ese tipo que se entromete entre tú y Juvia, al menos alégrate.

-No, es que hay algo que...

De repente mucho humo se divisaba que salía de la azotea del edificio, luego de eso unas llamas se hacían visibles.

-Gray, algo se incendia en el edificio en donde esta ese sujeto encapuchado -señaló Loke.

El mencionado solo veía las llamas más y más fuertes además de mucho humo saliendo de esa azotea.

-0-0-

-¿Qué piensas sobre esto?, Todo está quemado, al parecer esparció liquido inflamable por todas partes y eso hizo quemarse todo lo que estaba en esa cabina -dijo Loke -Arg, y nos hizo llamar a los bomberos y luego dar declaraciones a la policía. -Se quejó el de cabellos naranja

-Algo no está bien, ese tipo no tenía motivos para quemar todo.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?, no logramos nada a pesar de nuestro esfuerzo.

-Al menos las fotos que tome, sirvieron para convencer a la policía. -suspiro Gray

Loke miró seriamente a Gray.

-Como puedes confiar en mí, el tipo supo que estabas ahí y puede que yo le haya dicho algo cuando lo estaba siguiendo esta tarde.

En ese instante Gray se quitó su guante y pellizco la mejilla de Loke, en ese instante un montón de pensamientos indecentes y eróticos pasaron por la mente de Gray.

-Nunca podrías ser tú.

-Oye tal vez en ese momento haya pensando en algo más y por eso dices eso.

-Mi habilidad no es algo tan simple, además de poder leer pensamientos, también puedo llegar hasta las profundidades del corazón de las personas. -explicó Gray.

-Entonces ¿que hay sobre Juvia? -Insistió Loke

-¿Como dices?

-No creo que se trate de un caso de acoso normal, debe de haber algo más. ¿Puedes creer en Juvia?, ¿Crees que ella esté diciendo la verdad?

-Yo le creo, No aunque me pueda decir muchas cosas, se que su corazón no me miente -en ese momento Gray recordó la primera vez que tocó a Juvia -Los verdaderos sentimientos que descubrí el día que la conocí, pensé que se suicidaría. La tristeza que sentía hacia su difunto novio era enorme.

Loke quedó en silencio.

-Ve a casa, te veo mañana -Dijo Gray alejándose del cabellos naranja.

-0-0-

En su habitación Gray se encontraba en que no podía dormir, su mente estaba muy distraída con los sucesos que pasaron esa noche.

Los recuerdos de la primera vez en que habló con Juvia, ese sentimiento de tristeza que tenía la chica, todo lo recordaba.

 _Esa tristeza no era una mentira. El tipo de la capucha tiene que ver con el caso de hace dos años._

La mente de Gray también recordó aquella conversación con el oficial el día en que fue a presentar las fotos que le había enviado el acosador.

 **Flashback**

-¿El caso realmente fue un accidente? -preguntó Gray sin dejar de estrecharle la mano al policía.

-Lo fue.

-Una última pregunta antes de irme, ¿sabe porque Juvia insiste en que fue un asesinato?

-Antes de que Bora Prománese muriera decían que tenía mala suerte. -respondió el oficial de policía

-¿Mala suerte?

-Por ejemplo, la válvula de gas del Sr Prománese estaba foja o los frenos de su auto fallaban. Dijeron que cosas como esas fallaban muy a menudo. -explicó el oficial.

-Entonces el accidente de auto...

-No, la Srita Lockser preguntó lo mismo, pero el auto del accidente no tenía ninguna falla, así que no había evidencia para comprobar su teoría, así que no importaba cuantas veces protestara, no importaba cuantas veces investigáramos, todo concluye en que fue un accidente.

 **Fin Flashback**

Gray se levantó de la cama y tomó un poco de agua.

 _No hay forma más que verlo como un accidente. Pero Juvia no cree que fue un accidente._

 _El novio de Juvia, Bora muere y dos años después un hombre encapuchado aparece apenas yo empecé a salir con ella._

 _Acaso será que ese tipo..._

El sonido de llamada de su celular saca a Gray de sus pensamientos, este ve su teléfono y nota que le están llamando de un numero que no tiene guardado.

-Hola -contesto Gray

-¿Estoy hablando con Gray Fullbuster? -una voz masculina respondía.

-Sí, el habla

-Le hablo del servicio de emergencia del hospital Lamia Scale, la joven Juvia Lockser ha sufrido un accidente, su situación no es muy buena, sufre de varias contusiones y está sangrando mucho, debería de venir inmediato.

Gray colgó de inmediato y salió de su apartamento deprisa, pero al cruzar la puerta un golpe en seco en su cabeza lo noqueaba.

 **Continuara.**


	15. Sin Tiempo

**Wishing For Love**

Capitulo 15

Sin Tiempo

Una voz retumbaba su cabeza.

 **(TE MATARE) (TE MATARE)**

De repente en vio a su novia de espaldas y aun sujeta encapuchado con un cuchillo, a continuación el sujeto apuñalaba a la chica y lo seguía haciendo una vez que ella estuvo inconsciente en el suelo.

 **(TE MATARE) (TE MATARE)**

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! -Gray abrió los ojos con ese grito

Miró a su alrededor y notó que estaba en su habitación además de que estaba amarrado de pies y manos. Pero lo más importante era que el sujeto encapuchado estaba ahí observándolo.

El sujeto al percatarse que Gray estaba despierto inmediatamente le puso un par de medias dobladas en su boca para que no pudiese hablar.

-De-Despierto, Gray Fullbuster -comenzó hablar el sujeto encapuchado el cual solo se le veía el ojo izquierdo ya que su cabello negro sucio tapaba el otro ojo -Tú ¿c-como supiste de mi? ¿hmm? -empezó a jadear -no... tal vez... lo sabía... ella lo sabía. Too...do se supo... Ella y yo lo sabíamos... -Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del sujeto mientras seguía jadeando -¿¡ACASO TODOS LO SABIAN?! ¡MENOS YO! -Grito el sujeto.

Luego de esto el encapuchado prendió la televisión de Gray y le subió el volumen al máximo todo para que nadie le escuchara, mientras él se marchaba de ese apartamento.

-La mataré -se escuchó antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Gray atado en su cama y con sangre saliéndole de la cabeza, solo podía ver ni un ruido podría hacer.

 _Ese maldito hijo de puta, la matará. Debo de evitarlo._

Gray empezó a forcejear, sin éxito, la cuerda con la que el encapuchado lo amarró aunque delgada, era resistente.

 _No puedo soltarme._

Siguió forcejeando con más fuerza tanta que sus muñecas quedaron marcadas y hasta sangre salían de ellas.

 _Maldita sea, duele, mis muñecas se inflamaron._

Jaló fuertemente la cuerda con su muñeca inflamada y ensangrentada como si de arrancársela fuese.

 _¡Mierda! es imposible, no puedo soltarme. ¿¡De que mierda me sirve la psicoquinesis!? si ni siquiera puedo proteger a mi novia._

 _Maldita mano, ayúdame solo por esta vez. Si me has causado tanto dolor hasta ahora, debes de ayudarme ahora._

Intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, a estas alturas sus muñecas ya estaban completamente laceradas con la cuerda que estaba enterrada en ellas.

Gray se calmaba un poco, pensaba bien como podría salir de esa situación.

 _Mi cama no tiene patas, así que ese bastardo decidió pasar la cuerda por debajo de mi cama y amarrar brazo con brazo y pierna con pierna, como resultado la cuerda no tiene mas opción que tocar el borde de la cama de madera._

Siguió forcejeando con más fuerza, haciendo que la cuerda poco a poco se fuese desgastando.

 _Puedo hacerlo con este método puedo escapar._

Jaló con ambos brazos la cuerda, cosa que estaba totalmente tensa y con los forcejeos de hace rato la habían desgastado un poco.

 _Mis muñecas se sienten como si se fuesen a romper._

Continuó forcejeando y jalando la cuerda con ambos brazos, poco a poco esa cuerda desgastada iba cediendo.

 _No me importa este dolor, porque yo..._

Al final con un gran esfuerzo pudo romper la cuerda finalmente, y así poder desatarse.

 _Nunca me rendiré si se trata de Juvia._

Un poco tambaleante, pudo ponerse de pie y recobrar el equilibrio. Salió corriendo descalzo de su departamento.

 _Juvia, estoy yendo ahora._

Corrió por las calles sorprendiendo a las personas que lo veían, ya que aún estaba sangrando de la cabeza y sus ropas una franela blanca y un short estaban igual de manchadas de sangre.

 _Puede que no sea un caballero de brillante armadura pero voy a rescatarte, el que te ama, Yo Gray Fullbuster._

Gray corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, debía de llegar a tiempo.

 **Mientras tanto**

Juvia dormía plácidamente en su cama, la noche estaba muy tranquila y bastante fresca. Así que dejó sus ventanas abiertas, así al menos ella podría ahorrar algo en aire acondicionado.

Pero una sombra se presentaba en la ventana de esta, el hombre encapuchado miraba a su víctima desde la ventana. Un constante jadeo demostraba que está impaciente.

-Te mataré.

 **Volviendo con Gray**

Gray, justo llegaba a casa de Juvia y veía que la ventana de la chica estaba completamente abierta además de que vio también que el contenedor de basura estaba algo aboyado como si alguien lo hubiese usado para saltar el muro.

No lo pensó dos veces y también saltó el muro usando el contenedor de basura.

 _Por favor, por favor tienes que estar a salvo Juvia._

Llegó hasta la ventana y al ver dentro, se le helo la sangre. El encapuchado con un cuchillo ensangrentado parado al frente de la cama de Juvia y la chica en el suelo con sangre saliéndole del hombro.

 _No puede ser, Juvia no._

-¡JUVIA!

Gray no dudó en entrar por la ventana y saltar encima del encapuchado, para después golpearlo con rabia.

-¿Por qué? ¿por qué? -Gray seguía golpeando al sujeto.

-Y-yo, la mataré -apenas podía hablar el encapuchado

Gray con toda su furia seguía golpeando sin piedad, no importaba nada ahora solo en su mente quería hacer pagar por lo que le habían hecho a su novia.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Gray! -La voz de Loke se escuchó

En un momento varios policías irrumpieron en la casa de Juvia y separaron a Gray del sujeto.

-¡SUÉLTENME!, ¡LO MATARE!, ¡LO MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!.

-Cálmese señor Fullbuster -Habló un oficial de policía.

-¡Suéltenme!, ¡tu hijo de puta!, ¿sabes cómo conocí a esa persona? - todos los buenos recuerdos de Juvia inundaron la mente de Gray -¿¡SABES CUANTO TIEMPO HE ESTADO ESPERANDO POR ELLA!?

Mientras la chica era tratada con los paramédicos que llegaron al lugar y Gray solo pudo verla ahí inconsciente y ensangrentada.

Unas lagrimas salieron del rostro del Fullbuster.

 _Lo siento Juvia, No pude protegerte._

 **Continuara.**

 **Nota del autor:** No pensé que se quedara tan corto este capítulo. El lunes tendrán la conclusión del arco del acosador.


	16. Caballero

**Wishing For Love**

Capitulo 16

Caballero

Inhalo un poco de su cigarrillo y luego soltó el humo por su boca, revisó nuevamente los papeles que tenía en sus manos y luego hizo una cara de fastidio, miró al frente de él se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros, vendado de las muñecas y de la cabeza, con la ropa sucia de sangre seca y con una expresión completamente vacía.

-A ver repasemos otra vez -habló el hombre rubio alto y con una cicatriz de rayo en su ojo derecho.

-Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster, tengo 27 años, soy profesor de literatura en el instituto Saint Fairy.

-¿Cuál es su relación con la victima? -preguntó el rubio.

-Mi relación con Juvia es de novios. -respondió Gray

-¿Cuanto que lleva saliendo con la victima Sr Fullbuster?.

-Dos meses.

-¿Usted sabe la razón por la cual este sujeto que detuvimos, atacó a su novia?

-No la sé.

El detective, exhaló por última vez humo de su cigarrillo y luego colocó la coletilla en el cenicero.

-Detective Dreyar, ¿mandó usted a llamar? -aparecía un oficial de policía por el despacho del detective

-Sí, ya interrogue al sujeto, pueden dejarlo en libertad.

El oficial de policía acompañó a Gray hasta la parte del recibidor del departamento de policía en donde estaban unos asientos y dejó a Gray ahí, Aún con esa expresión vacía en su rostro.

-Sr Fullbuster, ¿se encuentra bien? -preguntó el oficial de policía antes de retirarse -puede usted irse ya terminó el interrogatorio.

-¡Gray! -lo llamó Loke quien entraba en la estación de policía. -Serás impulsivo, porque no me llamaste cuando esto ocurrió, sabes que cuando te llamé y no me contestaste, me preocupé y fui a tu casa y como vi que estaba abierta, llamé a la policía.

En ese momento Gray ni siquiera prestaba atención a Loke, su mente aún estaba perdida entre montones de pensamientos.

-Cielos hasta saliste sin zapatos.

En ese momento Gray agachó su cabeza y dirigió su mirada a sus pies, estaba descalzo.

 _Corrí tan rápido y sin zapatos, pero aún así no pude salvar a Juvia._

-Ni pensar en un caballo blanco, ni siquiera tengo zapatos -murmuró Gray

 _Juvia lo siento, lo siento tanto..._

-No estuvo mal... -Una voz femenina familiar por Gray se escuchaba.

El hombre lentamente levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la chica de sus lamentos, Juvia estaba ahí vestida de apenas un short de color rosa, un camisón de color blanco y unas pantuflas rosas.

-Mi caballero descalzo... Gray corriste descalzo, para salvarme

En ese momento Gray se abalanzó sobre Juvia abrazándola y llorando de felicidad.

-Juvia, estas a salvo, estoy feliz, muy feliz. Pensé que estabas muy malherida, porque estabas inconsciente, pensé que había llegado demasiado tarde.

La chica sonrió y abrazó a Gray fuertemente, no quería estar lejos de su caballero.

-0-0-

Caminaban juntos agarrados de la mano, iban a casa de la chica, puesto que Gray decidió que lo que quedaba de la noche sería mejor pasarla con ella.

-Juvia, ¿de verdad? -Dijo Gray con leve sonrojo en el rostro.

-Disculpa, ¿de qué hablas? -Preguntó la chica un poco confundida.

-No es nada. -sonrió Gray.

En la mente de Gray constantemente escuchaba los pensamientos y sentimientos de Juvia por ir agarrados de las manos, la mayoría decía:

(Te amo Gray)

 _Yo también te amo Juvia._

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 16: Caballero. **FIN**

.

.

.

 **Continuará.**

 **Notas del Autor:** Con este súper corto capitulo se da por cerrado el arco del acosador.

Ahora la historia estará en un mini hiatus ya que se me han presentado algunos problemas, pero les aseguro que volveré lo antes posible.

 _Angelzk Sparks._


	17. Traición

**Wishing For Love**

Capitulo 17

Traición

 **Flashback**

Tengo hambre, busque y busque entre la basura algo para llevarme a la boca, cuando lo encontré la gente a mi alrededor se iba, me decían que apestaba y otros simplemente querían ahuyentarme, todos los días eran de ese modo.

Me había acostumbrado rápidamente, el dormir con cartones, buscando a donde siempre, a veces me tiran cosas para alejarme y cuando volteaba a ver se iban.

Un día estaba en el parque, mi estómago gruñía, sentía hambre, también frio. Vi a mucha gente por los alrededores, todos abrigados y nadie se detenía y ni volteaban a verme.

Entonces de la nada había escuchado a alguien sollozar, estaba cerca, solo tuve que voltear a ver a un lado, en la otra banca una mujer llorando. Raro, alguien tan bonita como ella, tiene algo por que llorar. Pensé que era el único que lloraba, eso no debería ser.

No llore señorita, no llore. Eso fue lo que le dije.

 **Fin Flashback**

Se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad con una bata blanca y lentes sentado a un lado de una mesa, era un psicólogo y del otro lado un sujeto de aspecto sucio, con el cabello largo y un flequillo que le tapaba un ojo, además de llevar unos pantalones jeans gastados, un suéter polvoriento y un abrigo con capucha, era el mismo sujeto que había atacado a Gray tanto como a Juvia. El cual en estos instantes le estaban interrogando.

-¿Así se conocieron por primera vez? –preguntaba el psicólogo que le estaba interrogando.

-Porque lloraba… tenía curiosidad… por eso pregunté –Hablo despacio y con una mirada perdida. –Dijo que… conoció al novio… pero murió… por eso… lloraba, es… destino.

-¿Lo sintió entonces? Eso que usted llamó "destino"

No hubo respuesta del sujeto que aún seguía mirando fijamente hacia ningún sitio en específico.

-No tiene que avergonzarse, usted sintió ese "destino". Porque se conocieron en el mismo lugar que el antiguo novio y por eso comenzó usted a amarla.

El sujeto seguía sin emitir ninguna palabra y por un momento movió sus manos nerviosamente y aparto la mirada de donde sea que estaba mirando y agacho su cabeza, para después ver directamente a su interrogador.

-Eso puede ser, pero… no espere… nada. –hizo una pausa y junto sus manos entrelazando sus dedos –no esperé nada… de ella.

El sujeto hizo esta vez una pausa más larga mientras sonreía sin razón aparente.

-Pero… sabe… -Imágenes de Juvia entregándole un café en un vaso desechable cruzaban por su mente en ese instante –ella me entregó un café… Era tan cálido… que quemaba mis manos.

Del otro del vidrio de la sala de interrogatorios un sorprendido Gray miraba todo con mucha atención, tras de él se encontraba un oficial de policía que también estaba presenciando el interrogatorio.

-Bien déjeme preguntarle algo entonces –el doctor se acomodó sus lentes -¿por qué trató de matar a esa mujer? ¿no dijo usted que la amaba?.

-Eso… es porque… lo traicionó….

-¿lo traiciono? –preguntó el psicólogo

-Eso es traición… ella… no puede hacer eso…. No pude ver eso…. Ella triste…

 **Flashback**

Yo camine por la calle y sin querer leí en un periódico que llevaba una persona un artículo que hablaba de esa mujer, Juvia. Estaba interesante, así que golpee el hombre que llevaba el periódico y lo robe.

Volví a donde me quedaba y guarde ese periódico, en él decía que el novio de Juvia estaba muerto y que no se sabía si era un asesinato o un accidente.

Juvia se ve muy bonita en el periódico, quiero que este conmigo pero, no se puede. El amor no cambia, tu amor es para Bora Promanénse, no voy a interferir…

Aún tengo la el vaso de café que me diste. Yo ahora trabajaré no importa en donde, buscaré trabajo.

Dije eso y al día siguiente fui a una obra en construcción me aceptaron, pude trabajar ahí, ganare dinero y me esforzaré, pero no voy a esperar nada de ti Juvia, no intervendré en tu amor inocente.

Cuando recibí mi primera paga, compré algo para ella, escribí una carta y fui a darte el regalo.

Pero entonces lo vi, a ese tipo, ese sujeto que se sentó a tu lado, incluso te seguí hasta un lugar lejos y vi como tú y él se encontraban otra vez.

Como es esto, no puedes hacer esto Juvia, como lo puedes hacer. ¡ESO ES UNA TRAICION!

 **Fin Flashback**

Gray del otro lado del cristal miraba aún con detenimiento y al mismo tiempo escuchaba todo lo que el acosador decía.

-Ya veo, traición. ¿Pero a quien traicionaba ella? ¿A usted o al fallecido Bora? –cuestiono el psicólogo.

El sujeto se mostraba nervioso, no habló y empezó a apretar sus manos, mientras movía la boca como si quisiera decir algo.

Gray por su parte decidió irse de la sala de interrogatorios.

-¿Usted ya se va? –pregunto el oficial que estaba con él.

-No creo que valga la pena seguir mirando –contestó Gray, acto seguido salió de la habitación

Al mismo el interrogatorio continuaba y el sujeto por fin hablo.

-Eso es traición al mismo amor.

Gray salía de la sala de interrogatorios y en unas bancas cerca estaba Juvia esperándolo.

-¿Ese hombre era malo? –preguntó la chica

-No lo sé –Contestó Gray.

-0-0-

Pasadas las 4 de la tarde se encontraba el detective Dreyar fumando un cigarrillo mientras entraba en la sala de interrogatorios, en la cual aún se encontraba el sujeto encapuchado y el psicólogo que ahora estaba del otro lado del cristal anotando cosas en una libreta.

-¡Ah!, detective Dreyar –el psicólogo se percató que el detective entraba en escena –No es serio pero recomiendo marcarlo como un loco.

-Bueno, cualquiera puede ver que le falta un tornillo –el rubio detective le dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Su deseo por alguien creció a tal punto que pensó que era la misma persona que murió.

El detective prestó atención al sujeto atraves del cristal.

-¿Quién lo vería como alguien que esta cuerdo?, un hombre que no puede estar con ella porque está muerto y un hombre que está vivo pero no puede estar con ella –el detective calo otro poco de su cigarro y soltó un poco de humo –Si colocásemos juntos las cualidades de cada uno, obtendríamos el hombre que dice poder ser.

-Bueno, ese hombre no puede diferenciarse de él y Bora Prománense. Rayos quisiera golpearlo, el causo un asalto, su víctima de secuestro (Gray) tiene heridas menores y la victima por asesinato (Juvia) presenta una herida en su hombro pero no es grave. –El detective hizo una mueca de desagrado

-Si miramos su estado mental, no podemos estimar que haya planeado un asesinato u secuestro en primer lugar. –Comentó el psicólogo viendo los apuntes en su libreta.

-Entonces que sugiere que hagamos.

-Él no sabe ni la primera letra de su nombre No sabemos si es huérfano o tiene padres o siquiera pueda recordar algo debido a su enfermedad mental.

-No tiene entonces identificación ni nada de lo que sepamos de quien se trata. –El detective terminaba su cigarrillo y lo tiraba al suelo y pisaba –que fastidio.

-Recomiendo que lo internemos en un manicomio por el momento y sigamos interrogándole. –Sugirió el psicólogo.

Mientras tanto, el sujeto dentro de la sala de interrogatorios solo miraba hacia la nada fijamente sin parpadear.

-J-Juvia… -Dijo en un breve suspiro mientras de sus ojo descubierto salía una lagrima.

 **Continuara.**

 **Notas del autor:** Después de 2 meses venimos con Wishing For Love, estamos entrando en un nuevo arco que prometo será muy revelador y que al final muchos estarán encantados. Y comentarles que se seguirá subiendo ahora los jueves cada capítulo nuevo.

Ahora a responder reviews:

Stormy Night Of Rain 92: Gracias por dejar tus comentarios, pues el acosador se sabrá su identidad con el tiempo, no desesperes.

Rirukasabe: Gracias por pasarte a leer espero que los capítulos que van a venir sean de tu agrado.

Ann ST: Gracias, Gracias por leer, pues el acosador si tiene algo que ver con Bora, pero con el tiempo se descubrirá.

Lymar Vastia: Gracias por dejar tus comentarios, pues nuevamente lo digo el acosador y todo lo que envuelve su misterio con el tiempo van a saber más y el lemon de Gray y Juvia… me lo pensaré.

Riko: Gracias por pasarte a comentar y leer, se te agradece.

Bueno hasta aquí esto, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	18. Ficción

**Wishing For Love**

Capítulo 18

Ficción.

El cielo estaba de color naranja indicando que caía la tarde y pronto iba anochecer. Dentro de un salón de clases, en una mesa estaban unas vendas y gazas además de agua oxigenada. Parado frente a la ventana se encuentra Gray Fullbuster profesor de literatura.

El ambiente tranquilo de la tarde es interrumpido por el ruido del celular del profesor Fullbuster, el cual contesta. Era un oficial de policía, quien le informaba del sujeto que lo secuestro y atacó a su novia iba a ser ingresado en un manicomio.

Gray solo agradeció al oficial y colgó la llamada, siguió admirando el horizonte a través de aquella ventana. En un momento cerró los ojos y suspiro.

 _¿De verdad ahora ya termino todo?_

-0-0-

Era una mañana agradable, el profesor de literatura estaba sentado en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol, dentro del campus del instituto en el cual laboraba, las clases que el impartía habían acabado y no tendría clases en todo lo que restaba del día. Con él llevaba un libro el cual leía con detenimiento.

-Profesor Fullbuster -Sin notarlo, se le había acercado una estudiante

-¿Oh? Señorita Marvell

-Profesor, ¿Qué hace por aquí?

-Creo que es obvio, estoy leyendo.

Wendy pudo ver por un instante el título del libro que tenía su profesor en sus manos.

-¿10 cosas que hacer con tu novia?

Gray rápidamente cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado de la banca.

-Eso no te incumbe, a ver y ¿Tú que vienes hacer aquí?

Wendy sonrió y mostró unas hojas de papel recién impresas.

-Imprimí los primeros capítulos de Wishing For Love, la más nueva obra de Delicate Raning Drops.

-¿Imprimir?

-Sí, vera de su blog ella cuelga los capítulos y cuando ve que está finalizado la obra, lo manda a imprimir. Pero mi emoción es tal que lo quiero leer en todas partes, por eso imprimí sus primeros capítulos.

Gray mostró una sonrisa, en verdad que una de sus estudiantes le encantaba demasiado las novelas románticas ficticias.

-Cuando crezcas más pronto sabrás que la realidad y la ficción son bastante diferentes.

-Profesor, siempre usted y la realidad –la chica frunció su ceño –No hay nada de romance en la realidad y la mayoría no son nada románticos. –Se inclinó un poco y apunto con su dedo índice al profesor –yo no le veo la diferencia entre las celebridades que muchos idolatran con una persona normal, todos somos iguales –abrazó las hojas que traía consigo –Ya sea que la realidad este bien, pero si crees lo suficiente tal vez esa ficción se pueda volver en realidad.

La respuesta de su estudiante lo dejó perplejo ya que se le vino a la mente el cómo llegó a conocer a Juvia, la vez que lo había rechazado y como una coincidencia o posible casualidad le llevo a encontrarla en el lugar donde siempre escribía sus iniciales y luego como ellos dos empezaron a salir juntos.

 _Supongo que yo también._

-Ya veo, tienes razón si todo el mundo fuese de ese pensamiento, todos estarían implicados en una novela de romance –Gray se levantó del asiento –Pero no te limites a un solo género trata de explorar otros también –camino hacia el edificio del instituto –Y no te olvides de tus exámenes.

-Está bien profesor Fullbuster –Miraba Wendy como el profesor de literatura se marchaba, en eso sus ojos se clavaron en las vendas de las manos de su profesor. Una cara de impresión le quedo.

-0-0-

Ya estaba atardeciendo una vez más, en el salón de profesores Gray se colocaba sus guantes y guardaba sus cosas en su portafolio. Entonces por detrás de él alguien se le acercaba y le colocaba las manos encima de sus hombros.

-Si no tienes una cita esta noche, podríamos pasar a por unas bebidas, ha pasado tiempo –Dijo Loke el profesor de Educación Física.

Gray se quito las manos de Loke de sus hombros y prosiguió a marcharse.

-No, gracias –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Oh, venga –Loke se tiro encima de Gray abrazándole por la espalda –hace mucho que no bebemos juntos

-Quiero ver a Juvia –Sacó su teléfono celular de sus bolsillos –sus mensajes parecieran como si estuviese deprimida y estoy preocupado.

Loke soltó a Gray y después puso una rodilla en el suelo mientras que miraba hacia el techo y una de sus manos la tenía en su pecho y la otra apuntando hacia arriba.

-¡Ah!... Adiós amistad si hubiera sabido que estos lazos eran débiles frente al amor, hubiera cuidado mejor de mi amigo. –recitó Loke

-Nos vemos –dijo Gray al cerrar la puerta del salón de profesores en su salida.

-0-0-

Gray caminaba por la calle mientras miraba su celular, más concretamente en los mensajes que Juvia le había dejado.

 _Solo han pasado 5 días en que no te veo._

Esbozo una sonrisa cuando abrió la galería de su teléfono móvil y ver la foto de Juvia que tenía guardada.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, solo tengo una foto de Juvia en mi celular. Pensar que otros tienen muchas fotos de sus parejas en sus celulares, me hace pensar que si en realidad estoy saliendo con ella._

-Pero que rayos estoy pensando, claro que estamos saliendo –Dijo Gray en plena calle y mucha gente le observaron sorprendidos.

 _Será mejor que me apure a verle_

A paso rápido el profesor de literatura, llegó al parque en donde trabaja su novia, no tomo tampoco mucho tiempo llegar hasta el pequeño puesto en donde estaba justamente la chica de cabellos azules de espaldas sentada en una silla delante de una mesa con una sombrilla en el medio para hacer sombra. Ella estaba leyendo un papel.

Gray se quedó admirándola un momento.

 _Eres tan hermosa Juvia. Pensar que un feo chaleco verde puede verse tan bien en ti._

-¡Juvia! –sorprendió Gray a su enamorada envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la chica.

La de cabellos azules rápidamente se limpió unas lágrimas que estaban en sus ojos.

-¿Pasó algo malo?, vine porque estaba preocupado.

-No, en realidad no pasó nada. –Habló algo nerviosa.

-¿Es así? Hmm… ¿Podría pedirte un favor? –Gray sacó su celular –ven quiero hacerme una selfie contigo.

Juvia solo asintió, se paró a un lado de Gray y posó su cabeza en el pecho de este mientras le sonreía, Gray por su parte tenía un brazo alrededor de Juvia y el otro sosteniendo el celular.

-Saliste hermosa –Dijo el Fullbuster al ver la foto.

-Tú también saliste bien. –Dijo la chica y pronto su cara se volvió un poco sombría.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Gray al verle su expresión

Ambos tomaron asiento en una banqueta. Juvia agarró la mano de su enamorado. Y le vio a los ojos.

-Gray, ¿De verdad amas a Juvia?

-Por supuesto que te amo –Gray apretó la mano de la chica

Juvia sonrió y después apartaba la mirada de Gray mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Gracias, entonces te contaré…

-Como lo pensé, algo pasó.

-La historia que Juvia va a contarte es sobre mi madre –dio un profundo respiro y luego suspiro -después de que la historia termine… Gray tú puedes llegar a odiarme…

 **CONTINUARA.**


	19. Pasado (1)

**Wishing For Love**

Capítulo 19

Pasado (1)

 _Cuando era niña, lo que recuerdo es…_

Una pequeña niña de cabellos azules, en pijama estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su baño, la cual estaba abierta y dentro una mujer con pantimedias, una mini falda y un top sin tirantes, yacía desplomada con la cabeza metida en el inodoro vomitando.

 _A mi madre vomitando cada día frente al escusado._

La pequeña niña, caminó hacia la cocina y agarró un poco de pan de la mesa y luego fue a su habitación, agarró un libro y comenzó a leer mientras del otro lado de su puerta se escuchaba aún los sonidos de arcadas de su madre quien continuaba vomitando.

 _Yo, solo sabía que debía de no molestarla, tenía que ser buena niña._

La mañana pasaba rápidamente, entrada la tarde, del otro lado de la puerta de la pequeña, se escuchaba de pronto el sonido de la regadera. Señal de que su madre se estaba aseando, luego silencio de nuevo. Ella absorta le encantaba ese silencio, ya que le permitían leer, su único medio de escape de su realidad.

Así igual que la mañana, la tarde pasaba y oscurecía, la mujer que horas antes estaba desplomada en el baño de su propia casa, ahora estaba muy bien arreglada y lista para salir, pero antes pasaba delante de la habitación de su pequeña hija. Abriendo la puerta pudo ver como su pequeña niña de cabellos azules estaba sentada en su cama leyendo un libro.

Su cara se arrugó y frunció el ceño, solo por verle así tan calmada.

-Pero que te crees, tu propia madre se va ir a trabajar y pretendes que no la ves.

Las palabras de la mujer sorprendieron a la pequeña, quien soltó el libro y volteo a ver a su madre.

-Mamá, lo siento mucho, ¿saldrás hoy también?

-Si yo no voy, ¿tú nos vas alimentar? –ella le dedico una mirada fría y de completo enojo.

La pequeña se estremeció, ella se esperaba lo peor.

-N-no quise decir eso –la niña miró aterrada a su madre.

La mujer solo hizo una mueca de desagrado y cerró con un azote la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

 _Mi madre era diferente a otras madres, ella se iba a trabajar cuando oscurecía._

La pequeña salió de su habitación y fue a la cocina, ahí agarró unas galletas, luego de eso volvió a su habitación y sentada en la cama comía en silencio, mientras aún leía su libro en la más callada soledad de la noche.

 _En la casa vacía, en la oscura noche, siempre estaba sola._

El hogar en donde vivían la pequeña niña y su madre era un apartamento amueblado de unos 400 dólares al mes, dos habitaciones un baño, una sala comedor y una cocina. Un lugar amplio y muy grande para solo dos personas.

 _Pero extrañamente no me sentía sola._

Luego de comer, la pequeña fue hacía un estante enorme con muchos libros.

 _En mi cuarto, tenía mi propio tesoro. La colección de libros, del antiguo dueño. De él solo sé que murió y dejó muchas cosas._

Arrastro una silla y se subió en ella para poder alcanzar los libros que estaban arriba del estante.

-¿Debería probar Tolstoy hoy? –se dijo así misma mientras seguía viendo los libros.

Una vez encontrado un buen libro la niña pequeña se sentaba en su cama con su manta tapándole y su libro en la cama, leyendo hasta quedar dormida.

 _Leía esos libros cada día y esperaba a mamá, eventualmente me dormía antes de que ella regresara. Pero no me arrepiento de ello._

Unos ruidos despertaron a la pequeña, quien se frotó los ojos y salió de su cama, abrió su puerta y encontró a su madre besándose con un hombre gordo.

 _Porque usualmente era mejor dormir._

-¿Mamá?

Tan pronto como escucharon a la pequeña, la mujer y su acompañante dejaron de besarse y dirigieron su mirada a la pequeña.

-Oh cielos, ¿nuestra pequeña no está dormida aun? –la mujer ebria agarró la cabeza del hombre regordete y la colocó encima de sus pechos –El será tu nuevo papá.

-Madame Lockser, que está diciendo, soy un hombre de familia –el hombre gordo se acercó a la niña, sacó su billetera y le dio un billete de denominación alta –vamos cómprate algo mañana pequeña.

-Jajaja, cielos director, usted sí que es un hombre de billetera gorda –La mujer agarró el brazo del hombre y lo condujo hasta su habitación.

Luego cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a la pequeña niña con los ojos llorosos, apretando con fuerza el dinero que le acababan de dar.

 _Cada semana, mi papá cambiaba incontables veces. Pensar que mi verdadero padre podría ser alguien como ellos, me hacía sentir enferma._

Todas las noches, la pequeña se encargaba de leer mucho hasta dormir y cerraba su puerta con seguro, ella no quería saber de nada más en lo que quedaba de la noche.

 _Pero una vez, había alguien que de verdad quería que se convirtiera en mi papá._

La pequeña se despertaba con los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventana, quitaba el seguro de su puerta y salía a comer el desayuno, pero una sorpresa se llevó cuando pudo ver a su madre estando sobria sentada en una silla en la sala comedor y no era lo único, acompañándole estaba un hombre joven fornido, de cabellos negros, muy bien peinado y ropa limpia, se veía como un hombre decente.

-Juvia, saluda, él se convertirá en tu nuevo papá –habló la mujer presentando al hombre.

-¿No crees que eso es muy rápido? Pero me lo pensaré si dejas de beber y fumar. –Dijo el hombre mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Sabes que eso es muy difícil.

El hombre se acercó a la pequeña y le froto su cabello.

-Eres Juvia, ¿eh? Te pareces mucho a tu mamá, eres muy bonita. –El hombre le invitó a tomar asiento en la mesa –ven acompáñanos a desayunar.

 _Esa persona, era el primero en frotarme el cabello._

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **Notas del Autor:** Para imaginarse la madre de Juvia, tomen de referencia a Lindsay Lohan actual.


	20. Pasado (2)

**Wishing For Love**

Capítulo 20

Pasado (2)

 _Esa persona era diferente a todos los otros hombres que vi._

Temprano en la mañana, el joven hombre de cabellos negros estaba hirviendo agua en una cacerola, mientras sacaba de su empaque unos fideos instantáneos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó la pequeña niña de cabellos azules entrando en la cocina.

-Buenos días –saludó el hombre.

-¿Por qué estas tocando todo en la cocina de alguien más tan temprano?

-Lo siento ¿por querer hacerles el desayuno? –respondió algo animado.

La pequeña lo miró con curiosidad, aún para ella el confiar de personas extrañas le era difícil. Entonces en ese momento la cacerola empezó a hervir y vapor salía de ella.

-Vamos, llama a tu madre que vamos a comer en breve –dijo esto y a continuación metió los fideos instantáneos en la cacerola.

La pequeña, haciendo caso fue hasta la habitación de su madre, por un momento se quedó parada ahí, no sabía si llamarle o tocar la puerta. Pero nada de eso paso, ya que la madre de ella abría la puerta aún somnolienta y en mal estado.

La niña quería decirle algo, pero rápidamente su progenitora la apartaba e iba directamente al cuarto de baño para vomitar.

-Tienes una extraña costumbre de ir a vomitar siempre que despiertas –dijo el hombre entrando al cuarto de baño.

La niña pequeña observo por unos instantes la escena y sin decir palabra fue hasta la sala comedor, en donde estaba la mesa hecha y servidos tres platos de ramen. Ella tomó asiento y luego en cuestión de unos instantes entraba el hombre y también tomaba asiento.

-Vamos a comer Juvia, comencemos.

La niña tomó el tenedor y comió un poco del ramen, no estaba mal la verdad, comparado con las cosas que comía habitualmente, eso era un platillo exquisito. Entonces la madre de la niña aparecía en escena, aún mal por su resaca, se sentó junto con ellos.

-¿Ramen por la mañana? ¿No había algo mejor? –preguntó la mujer.

-Lo cocine, porque pensé que era mejor para tu resaca –respondió el hombre.

-Tú niña, ¿ni siquiera vas a saludarme? De nuevo ignorándome –la mujer se levantaba de su asiento dispuesta a confrontar a su hija.

Pero tan pronto que sucedió esto, el hombre rápidamente se levantó y calmó a la mujer, haciendo que ella se sentará nuevamente.

-Vamos, ella es una niña aún –Dijo el hombre –venga come un poco que te hará sentir mejor.

 _El me protegió._

Una vez terminado el desayuno, la madre de Juvia se iba nuevamente a su habitación, mientras que la pequeña y el hombre estaban fregando los trastes.

-Juvia, no le temas a tu madre, ella ha pasado por muchas cosas.

La niña solo asintió.

-Bueno, ya me es hora de ir a trabajar –froto la cabeza de la niña y luego fue a por su maleta –llegaré temprano hoy. –se despidió con una sonrisa.

 _Iba a trabajar cada día con una sonrisa en su cara._

-0-0-

Juvia cargaba consigo bolsas de supermercado, puesto que la última semana en la que estuvo viviendo el nuevo inquilino en su hogar él le daba una lista de compras, para así la niña al menos saliese de casa. Caminaba de regreso con las compras cuando de repente oyó un gran ruido cerca, fue a ver de lo que se trataba.

Una sorpresa fue la que se llevó cuando vio al hombre de cabellos negros fornido cargando muchas cajas que parecían muy pesadas y a la vez llevándolo a un camión. Acción que repitió una vez más pero con el resultado de que él se tropezaba en el suelo y las cajas caían todas. Por supuesto esto hizo que le regañasen y él se disculpase para luego volver a subir esas pesadas cajas.

 _Aunque fuese una persona fornida, era torpe en su trabajo, pero siempre lo daba todo. Hacía su mejor esfuerzo todo por nuestra familia._

-0-0-

-De verdad te deben de gustar los libros, Juvia –Dijo aquel hombre viendo el estante de libros en el cuarto de la pequeña –Yo me daba la vuelta siempre que alguien mencionaba algo relacionado a leer, siempre que abría un libro, me dormía hasta el siguiente día.

La pequeña quien estaba en su cama leyendo un libro, miró por un instante al chico y luego a su libro.

-Los libros son divertidos –dijo esta sin dejar de prestarle atención al libro.

-Supongo que sí –el hombre se colocó una mano sobre su barbilla mientras miraba con detenimiento el estante – ¿Me puedes recomendar un libro?

-No sé, deberías de poder escoger tu solo.

El hombre iba a decir algo cuando, la madre de la niña lo llamó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?, ven acompáñame al trabajo –Dijo la mujer al otro lado de la puerta.

-Tu madre me llama, te veo luego Juvia –Dijo el hombre, el cual acto seguido abrió la puerta y se fue por ella.

La niña solo pudo quedarse viendo su libro, en silencio, cosa que duró poco pues ambos adultos tras la puerta estaban hablando.

-Sobre ese trabajo, ¿podrías dejarlo? De verdad odio que hagas esto –se escuchaba al hombre hablar de detrás de la puerta.

-Olvídalo. ¿Crees que puedo dejarlo cuando yo quiera? –respondió la madre de Juvia.

-Deberías empezar a pensar sobre Juvia. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas hacer esa clase de trabajo? Desearía que pudiésemos ahorrar lo suficiente para poder abrir un puesto de comida rápida.

Luego de escuchar estas palabras la pequeña niña, se levantó de su cama, fue directo al estante y empezó a ver los libros en él.

-¿Qué libro sería bueno para él?

-0-0-

Volvía el hombre de su empleo, los últimos días él siempre llegaba cuando la madre de Juvia ya había salido, así que le tocaba hacerle la cena a la niña.

Fue hacia la cocina y busco en el refrigerador lo que podría cocinar esa noche, dudo un poco entre pasta o si bien cocinar un poco de carne. Iba a decidir por fin cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, volteo a ver y era la pequeña Juvia con un libro en sus manos.

-¿Esto es? –preguntó.

-Una recomendación –respondió.

La portada del libro mostraba un niño rubio vestido de manera elegante con un sable en su mano izquierda y unas bolitas de colores a sus lados mientras que encima del dibujo del niño se leía el título del libro "El Principito"

-Te parece bien, leerlo juntos luego de la cena.

Juvia mostró una gran sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Excelente, ahora ve asearte que en breve cenaremos Pasta.

-0-0-

-"No entendía entonces. Tenía que decidir tomando en cuenta las acciones de la flor y no por lo que hablaba. –Leía el hombre.

Junto a él estaba Juvia en la cama con su manta cubriéndole, escuchando atentamente.

-"Me dio fragancia y felicidad, no debería haber abandonado la flor. Debería haber visto su corazón amable detrás de su vanidad… Ah que inconsciente es una flor. –Siguió leyendo –Allí fue cuando decidí que era demasiado joven para amar a una flor.

De repente el hombre hizo una pausa y en su rostro mostraba una mueca de confusión.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la niña.

-No puedo entender nada de este libro –respondió

-Es un libro para niños de primaria ¿Qué clase de adulto no puede entender eso?

-Serás pequeña –agarró una almohada y suavemente golpeo a la niña –Que forma de hablarle a un adulto es esa.

Entonces sonó su celular, tuvo que parar un momento para contestarlo.

-¿Sí? ¿Es así? –Se escuchaba muy atento al teléfono -¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo dices en serio? –Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro -¡Claro que estoy feliz con eso! Debes de venir a casa rápido y también debes de comprar algo bueno para comer. -Dicho eso último colgó la llamada y luego miro a la niña, quien estaba todo ese tiempo expectante.

Tomo un poco de aire y luego suspiro.

-Juvia… -Hizo una pausa –Tu mamá ella renunció.

El rostro de la niña reflejaba sorpresa al escuchar eso.

-La primera vez que conocí a tu mamá, fue en el club nocturno, le dije que renunciara incontables veces… pero finalmente ahora vamos a vivir felices los tres juntos.

La cara de Juvia paso de la sorpresa a la felicidad.

-¿Felices? –preguntó la niña

El hombre solo asintió mientras sonreía.

-¿Podemos agarrarnos de las manos todos e ir al parque de diversiones?

-Así es.

-¿Podemos comer ramen cada mañana?

-No sería problema alguno.

-¿Y podríamos abrir el puesto de comida rápida?

-¿Cuando fue que escuchaste eso?, solo bromeo.

En los ojos de la pequeña unas lágrimas empezaron a formarse, en esos momentos era muy feliz.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Le limpio sus lágrimas a la pequeña -¿Quieres un abrazo?

Sin dudarlo la niña abrazó al hombre mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

 **Continuara.**


End file.
